Tsugimonogatari
by Mogami Kumagawa
Summary: (Connecting story) These are the modern-days oddities. Youth is cruel like a fairy tale. These are the legendary oddities. Youth is going back and forth between pain and peace. These are the oddities of the continued ending of a story. Youth is unable to control itself. [Previously Hachiman, invisible]
1. Hachiman, invisible 1

**I don't own Oregairu nor Monogatari series**

* * *

 **Hachiman, invisible 1**

"And could you like, mind your own business? Don't try to play the hero with Yui, didn't you go to the hospital because of that? You should have died creep"

The whole classroom became quiet after Yumiko Miura uttered those words. They were directed at me, Hikigaya Hachiman the only guy stupid enough to try to go against her.

But wait, why did I do it in the first place?

"Yumiko…" Yuigahama approached her artificially blonde friend and delivered a slap straight to Miura's right check. The silence in the classroom did not help to hide it; the sound of the hit echoed through the classroom, gaining the attention of the few students that hadn't been paying attention to our little quarrel.

The popular girl blinked surprised. She stayed still for like two seconds before understanding what Yuigahama had done. I too was shocked, I didn't expect the nice girl Yuigahama Yui to hit her closest friend.

"Yumiko that was too mean! Apologize to Hikki!" ah, that's right. Now I remember why I was acting so foolishly. Miura was yet once again trying to take advantage of Yuigahama. While the last time I acted too cowardly, this time around I gathered my resolve and did what I could; however I was turned down by the fire queen as easily as a fly. She brought a subject that I did not think anyone would know.

The accident from my first year of high school while trying to save Sable, Yuigahama's dog. The surprise of Miura knowing what happened hit me harder than her words. I was at a loss, I _am_ at a loss. I didn't think Yuigahama would be the kind of person who would just spilt the beans so easily.

"Yuigahama…" I can't talk, but somehow manage to utter her name. The pink haired girl turned to me, her features completely transformed in a pained expression of betrayal.

"Hikki I…"

"No" I interrupted her with my hand on her shoulder.

"Hikki…" full of worries she stopped talking and looked at me. I managed to make a reassuring smile.

"It's alright" I lied as a fourth person came into action.

"Yumiko, Yui is right. That was too mean" the prince came to the rescue, Hayama Hayato appears every time the status quo is about the get ripped to pieces "Please apologize to Hikitani-kun" his charismatic smile stole the blonde girl's breathe, making her blush heavily. I sighed inertly.

"I…I…"

"I want to hear an apologize too" a fifth person. The classroom froze as Hiratsuka-sensei came in the classroom. Miura was no longer blushing; instead she turned pale.

"Sensei" I raised my hand, trying to act as normally as I could even if my hand was trembling "There's no need" I waked towards her.

"Hikigaya, you won't tell me…"

"I'm not feeling too well, can I go to the infirmary?" I asked trying to fake that everything was okay.

I realized it was not, but not because of the girl's words. The fire queen has a nasty personality, I know that much. An experienced loner like me can distinguish pretty well between the poisonous comments of girl's like Miura and the reality.

Her words won't reach me. But for some reason I'm not feeling too well. I feel empty, as though I've forgotten to take my soul with me this morning.

Hiratsuka-sensei looked at me with worried eyes "Of course"

* * *

I woke up by chance the next morning. It seems like I forgot to set on my alarm and slept a bit too much.

Weird, when I start taking too long normally by cute little sister Komachi comes to wake me up… But nothing of the sort happened. In fact, I'm a really disappointed at her. This will cost her so many Komachi points…

Deciding that it was too late to even try to get to school in time I took things slowly and calmly. Last night I'd been thinking about what Miura said, which made me remember the incident.

I don't feel depressed, in fact Miura made me realize how fortunate I am of being alive. It's not uncommon that people hit by a car die while being carried to the hospital, and is even less common to have a post-trauma injury.

In the worst case scenario, I'd have to have my arm and leg replaced with mechanical parts and would be forced to fight giant mutant insects with a gun and a loli. **[1]**

After taking a quick shower and getting ready to school I went downstairs and searched in the kitchen for something to eat, yet again I found nothing prepared for me.

"…" hey Komachi, aren't you like, being too distracted about things regarding me? You should have left a plate with food and a note saying 'You were sleeping so peacefully that I would have felt bad if I had woken you up, here's a super special breakfast made especially for you onni-chan. Love Komachi' or something like that!

Sigh… Well, I guess I'll prepare something simple, like a toast or something.

I did that and left the house quietly. Taking my bike I rode all the way to school quickly. I took things so slow that I'm actually late for the second period right now. And while I think I can get sensei to forgive me for being late, I don't think showing up two hours after would be forgivable anymore so better not push my luck.

Parking the bike I walked fast to the classroom. I won't run, not because I can't; for some reason I feel lighter than other times and while I feel tired, I can ignore it.

Is this what doing exercise willingly feels like?

Regardless, I opened the door to my classroom a few seconds after the bell rang and the teacher of the first period left. The classroom went into silence upon seeing me, but they didn't look at me like other times (with hate or repulsion) but with outright astonishment.

"Woah! A ghost~!" Tobe yelled, earning a few squeaks from the girls.

Hey… That was far beyond rude you know?

"Who opened the door?"

"Is it a ghost? Kyahhh!"

The classroom fell into chaos as I was left speechless on the spot.

What kind of sick joke is this?

"Calm down guys, it was probably a prank from other classroom" you too Hayama? So you finally reveal your true colors!

"Yo! I bet's Hikitani that came from the grave for Yumiko-chan~"

"Wahhh!" Miura-chan was startled when Tobe grabbed her hair from behind.

"Tobe, didn't we said it was really mean?" Hayama said "Please don't make that kind of jokes. Car accidents are not a laughing matter, right?"

"Yeah"

"You're right Hayato-san"

"Seriously! That was mean Tobe!"

"You're right Hayato-kun… I'll apologize to Hikitani when I see him!" you can apologize right now, you know.

"Yu…Yumiko should apologize to Hikki too…" blushing, Yuigahama tried to influence her friends into convincing Miura to apologize too…

Wait, even you're ignoring me?! I half expected Hayama to be like that, but I really expected so much more of you Yuigahama…

"Alright class sit down… Who left the door open?" Hiratsuka-sensei entered the classroom and everyone regained their composure.

"Oh, sorry sensei it was me…" Hiratsuka-sensei kept walking in my direction as if I wasn't there and because I noticed late, her body hit mine, making my face touch for a moment her bosom.

So… So soft! Hiratsuka-sensei you're so well developed!

"…!?" out of pure instinct I threw myself to the floor just in time for a fist to pass right over my head. D-Dangerous! Hiratsuka-sensei what the fuck?!

"…Sensei? Something's wrong?" one of my nameless classmates asked.

"No… I thought I... I touched something" from the floor I saw as sensei tried to grab the air on the spot I was before.

"Sensei, there's nothing there" other said.

"I… I know…"

"It's the ghost! It was really a ghost I told ya!" Tobe exploded and chaos raised once again in the classroom.

I didn't pay attention to the anymore though. I ran out of the room and went straight to another one.

Even Hiratsuka-sensei was playing it, as if everyone was trying to convince me that they didn't see me. Just like in middle school…

Slamming the door open, my arrival startled a math teacher and the students, but I didn't care. I scanned the room with my eyes and found the person I was looking for.

There was one person beside sensei I'd trust in a situation like this. Someone who'd mock me in every way possible but would never involve herself in such a petty act of bullying.

The last seat of the line beside the window. Yukinoshita Yukino was as startled as anyone else, and was looking to my direction with puzzlement.

"Yukinoshita!" I yelled trying to earn her attention "Yukinoshita!" I yelled louder and made stupid signs with my arms in an attempt to earn her attention.

"Who… Who opened the door?"

"Was it the wind?"

"A prank perhaps…"

"Class, calm down, I'll simply close it again, don't get distracted"

Again the same questions, again the same lies. No one, not even Yukinoshita looked at me, nor was bothered by my louder and louder voice. At this point my heart was about to break. This is the kind of things I'm tired of reminding myself. Everyone is like that, not even the perfect Yukinoshita Yukino is different… No, the perfect Yukinoshita Yukino can't possibly be any different. She's just a wolf in a sheep's cloth. I should have seen it since the beginning…

I slammed the door open once again and ran out of the room.

The two people I ever trusted now betrayed me like everyone else.

Holding back my tears I ran to the bathroom, I wanted to hide somewhere and never come out again.

I was going to enter the WC when I noticed something on the mirror.

"What the…" looking at the glass, I stared at the reflection of the empty bathroom. There was absolutely no one… Not even me "What the fuck?!" my voice echoed through the room and past it, probably. I stared at the mirror, refusing to acknowledge what my eyes were seeing.

Or rather what they weren't seeing.

"This is a joke… They probably… They probably… They probably printed a picture and pasted it on the mirror!" trying to give a logical explanation to my lack of reflection I reached for the mirror and battled against it to get the so called picture out of it so I could see myself.

Seriously teenagers are really evil; as expected youth is anything but a lie…

"Why…?" they why? Why can't I take the print out of the mirror? "Why?" my battle against it made one of the nails get loose, making the mirror fall from a side and shatter in a thousand pieces right in front of me. The shattered pieces revealed the mirrored image of the ceiling accordingly but did not reveal my figure.

"Dude what happened?" two male students entered the bathroom really startled, probably attracted by the sound.

"Dude, there's no one here!"

"Spooky!"

They didn't notice me. Just like anyone else they didn't bother noticing me, not even when I was the only one there and could be the only one who saw what happened.

In a last attempt to remain sane I reached for my cellphone and called Komachi. She's probably taking classes but I'm losing my head over here!

"Hello? Onni-chan?" her angelical voice sounded through the phone, earning a sigh of relief from my side.

"Komachi god thank you! Listen, I…"

"Hello? Onni-chan you there? Hello?" I ended the call and slowly left the room. With the head down I left the school and my bike and walked aimlessly through the city. People kept bumping into me and getting startled by not noticing my presence.

It's official, I'm invisible.

Looking at the water of the fountain of a park near my school I kept searching for my reflection but I didn't find it.

"Ha….Hahahaha!" I laughed. When nothing else could be done I laughed at my situation.

And here I thought my life could not be shittier!

"Hahaha…hahaha…." I sat down on a nearby bench and hid my face with my hands.

I can't be seen. I can't be heard. It's just like if I truly didn't exist.

"Woah!" a person tried to sit down right where I was and jumped when he felt me but didn't see me "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong?" his girlfriend, I guessed, asked worriedly.

"Something was there…" he looked at my direction searching for something "An animal?"

"Ugh, let's go to another bench then"

The couple left, the guy still looking at my direction although he couldn't see me.

"Man…"

I looked to the floor with my arms resting on my legs. In retrospective, this could be good. On the other hand, while being unable to be noticed has been already one of my 108 loner skills for a long time, this time around I'm truly invisible. Unlike Stealth Hikki this state is not pleasant for me.

"It's been a long time since I wanted to be noticed so bad…" I chuckled to myself.

"That so? Well, I just noticed you, haha…" a feminine voice startled me, making me jump off the bench.

Before me a curvy girl was standing with a small smile. Big oval eyes, a plain looking jacket with jeans and casual shoes. She looks older than me, but perhaps she's younger than… I don't know, Haruno perhaps.

Wait…

"You… You can see me?" I asked perplexed. My question made her eyes shine.

"Yes" she turned around and whispered "Is my time to shine" she added. Just then I noticed. Short hair above the shoulder… With black and white streaks.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hanekawa Tsubasa. Say, have you heard the term 'oddity' before?"

* * *

 **[1] Black Bullet reference.**

I want to thank itsmemac-senpai. If you hadn't published your fic I wouldn't have thought about uploading this. NOW! This will be a two-shot unless it gets popular, I just wanted to give you guys an idea of this wonderful crossover that is oregairu x monogatari. This is the first time I portrait the oregairu cast, I hope I did it well enough.

 **Remember, grammar errors/corrections/etc. can be pointed out; in fact I'd appretiate it.**

That's all for today.

Greetings~


	2. Hachiman, invisible 2

**Answers to reviews at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Hachiman, invisible 2**

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hanekawa Tsubasa; say, have you heard the term 'oddity' before?"

Eh? What? What did she say?

"Eh… Excuse me?"

"Like I said, have you heard the term 'oddity' before?" she asked again, looking at me with a smile similar to that of Isshiki when she wants something from me.

Wait, you won't make me work for you, will you?

"Relax, I think I know what's going on with you" as if she could read my mind she offered me a warm smile. She looked interested in me, although I haven't seen this person before. I decided to study her. In terms of physical appearance she reminded me of Haruno more than anyone else, especially because of… Two big reasons, two big and important reasons.

I averted my gaze from her gifted chest and moved my eyes to her face.

She was smiling like Isshiki, but it carried the warmth that sensei gave me when she was taking care about me. A motherly-like warmth, she was thinking about me, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Ah…" I looked behind her, people were staring at her "I think we shouldn't…"

"Right, let's go somewhere more private" she quickly interrupted me, as though she already knew what I was going to say. That probably is my fault, my words were slow and distorted thanks to the strong emotions I have right now.

"R-Right" I stood up and followed her all the way. Although she looked like she was traveling, she didn't appear lost. Seems like she knows Chiba really well.

"Say… Hanekawa-san"

"Yes?"

"Are you from Chiba?" damn, stupid question. I'm so used to Yuigahama starting conversations that I forgot that I suck at it "I mean… Err… Do you know where are we going?" smooth as hell Hachiman.

"No, I'm not from Chiba" she replied.

"Then…"

"But I know where we're going" she assured me "I memorized the map before coming this morning"

Say what? You memorized the map of a whole city a day before arriving?

"For real?!" I couldn't hide my surprise. My question made her giggle.

"Well of course. If you come to a new place you'd study its anatomy" that's one weird way to say it "It's just like learning the evacuation routes of the place you work at"

No way, that's in a whole different scale.

"But that didn't answer my question" I insisted "Where are we going?"

"Right here" I looked at the entrance of our destination place and was left speechless as I stared at the front entrance of Sobu High school.

"…" alright what the actual fuck "Err, Hanekawa-san…"

"Yes?" she asked smoothly, without any kind of concern despite the people seeing her as speaking with herself.

I took a few seconds before asking, I wanted to make sure my question was well articulated "Why are we here?"

"Well, this is your school right? Wait, don't tell me I'm wrong?" she gasped, genuinely surprised.

"No, no. IT's just… How did you know…?"

"Your uniform" she replied "Your uniform can't be from any other school but Sobu high, right?"

My… Uniform? What the… How?

"Ummm, Hanekawa-san, could it be that you know everything?" this level of knowledge cannot be matched, not even by _the_ Yukinoshita Yukino, this is a whole new level. I think I'm before a different kind of human being.

"Ha…" Hanekawa-san chuckled after giving me a strange look. She was… Nostalgic? Regardless, she sighed and closed her eyes with a reassuring smile "I don't know everything. I just know what I know" **[1]**

I stared blankly at her, in disbelief.

"That made little to no sense"

"Hmm? You think so?" with a finger on her chin she asked me back, not bothered by my expression, apparently.

"You said that 'you don't know everything, but you know what you know', but if you know everything then you still know 'what you know', essentially turning your statement into a lie" and lies are bad, lies are evil. Lies are the strings that forms human society, strings that maintains it in an apparent level.

Apparently everything is good, apparently everything's okay. But underneath there's not such a thing as 'okay'. Like turning around a carpet you can see the ugly side of society if you pay enough attention.

"Hmm, I never considered that. But I truly don't know everything" she assured "I don't know your name, for example" hmm? A polite way to remind me that I haven't presented myself.

"Hikigaya Hachiman" at this point I took for granted that she already knew it.

"I see, Hikigaya-kun then… A pleasure to meet you!"

"Y-Yeah…" after a moment of awkward silence I spoke again "So what are we doing…?"

"Shhh" I looked at the direction she was and saw a beauty happily humming a song that I didn't know.

Yukinoshita Haruno was happily typping on her cellphone while walking absently through the street.

I froze in place.

Perhaps I'm invisible now, and my questions regarding Hanekawa-san turned my attention elsewhere, but I still find myself nervous to see Yukinoshita Haruno. Even in a situation like this one.

"Ah, good morning" Hanekawa-san stepped between me and Haruno, forcing me to step backwards by pushing me gently with her butt.

Ah! You're developed there a swell Hanekawa-san… And what am I thinking now?!

"Eh? Oh, good morning" Haruno-san seemed a bit startled but quickly composed herself "Hmm, I haven't seen you before…" she scanned Hanekawa-san a couple of times.

"No, we haven't" Hanekawa-san assured smoothly, with her hands behind her back and taking one of mine between them as to tell me not to move.

The romantic comedy-like situation was lost due to the sheer presence of Yukinoshita Haruno.

Scary… Really scary. Are you perhaps the final boss Haruno-san?

"Oh, okay…" apparently not because she was confused by Hanekawa's behavior "Then why did you greet me?" she wasn't rude in asking, her voice denoted sheer curiosity.

"Well, you greet someone when you meet them, right?" Hanekawa's logic surprised Haruno, and after staring at her for a couple of seconds she busted in laughter.

"Hahahaha! Are you serious? Hahahaha!" Hanekawa wasn't affected by Haruno's laughs, and remained completely still until she finished "Man… I needed that. Okay, thank you!" and with that she entered the school grounds happily.

"Wow, that was close" Hanekawa-san finally let go of me "Don't come near anyone, got it? Until we know what kind of oddity you've got you should be careful" she followed Haruno's steps and walked inside the school grounds.

"Umm, excuse me" following her I tried to voice my first question "What is this 'oddity' thing you're referring to?"

"Hmmm, let's see" she looked upwards while walking "An oddity is a ghost, a youkai, a monster, a demon. Oddities are supernatural phenomena taking shape after human's beliefs"

"Meaning that…"

"Meaning that you're currently possessed Hikigaya-kun" I stopped and Hanekawa did the same. Staring at me she raised an eyebrow with an assuring smile "What's wrong Hikigaya-kun? Did the cat eat your tongue?"

"…" well, not every day you're informed that you've been possessed; actually who the hell would believe that?! But again, I can't really think of a logical explanation... "No, no" I awkwardly giggled. Man… This is so embarrassing… "But how are you… So sure?" Hachiman stop asking stupid questions!

"Oh, that's simple" and yet, Hanekawa-san is gentle enough to explain. Goodness, you may be as angelic-like as Totsuka! Wait, no one can be as angelic as Totsuka, it was only a moment of weakness, just that "I am a specialist"

Eh?

"A specialist…?"

"Basically a medic, a mediator between _here_ and _there_ " she explained "I think you could say I am an exorcist of sorts" an exorcist? At such a young age? Is that even possible?

"Oh…" the conversation died and we kept walking through the school "Actually, what are we doing here?"

"Well, here you discovered you were invisible right?"

"How did you know?"

"You're on your uniform so it was the most reasonable answer" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It does hold some logic but…

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun, which one is your classroom?"

"Uh? Oh? Ummm, that one" I pointed with my finger.

"Okay" she turned to look at me "Hikigaya-kun, right now I'll be asking your classmates about the recent events, could you please wait here?"

"Eh? But you could've asked me first right?"

"Well, your side of the story is really relevant, but in cases of oddities the person in question usually has a change in their point of view" Eh? "That is to say, something changed in them. Oddities does not appear for free. Like they say 'speak of the devil and it can appear', something like that"

"Oh…"

"Please, wait outside Hikigaya-kun"

* * *

After the bell rang Hanekawa took me to an empty classroom of the special building of the school. Taking a small mirror with her she made me do a lot of different things in front of it, in front of the camera of my cellphone (I insisted that anything recorded couldn't be in anyone's hands but mine) and in front of her. When I questioned about it she replied that "We have to know exactly the symptoms Hikigaya-kun, oddities can be very deceiving, but there are important traits that makes them differ from one another" After she has recorded me dancing, yelling and even moving stuff she took a small notebook and started writing "Hmmm, the most obvious would be think that you've become a ghost" she said while looking at her notes "But I haven't seen you pass through solid matter and things that you hold turns undetectable as long as they are a certain size and weight…"

"Wait, how do you know they become invisible?" I raised my hand to ask "You said you could see me"

"Ah, sorry. I can see you, it's just that you look different from everything else" she didn't say 'everyone' but 'everything', just like if I was an object "Hmmm, how should I put it? It's as if you were on a TV with interference. Your clothes and, for example that pen you're holding became the same on my eyes the moment you held it, but everything else looks normal, you feel me?"

"Yes, I think I got it"

"Good, now then, we should get going" she stood up from the seat she took and closed her notebook.

"Go? Where?" I asked dropping the pen.

"To the hospital you were in a year ago" she replied and I heard myself gulping "Take it easy Hikigaya-kun, I don't think you're a ghost, it's just I want to confirm it" she tried to comfort me but failed miserably at doing so.

"But… I thought you knew everything" I said.

"I don't know everything, I just know what I know"

"Right…"

"Now, let's go Hikigaya-kun…" I followed her out of the classroom and walked behind her while she was looking at her notes.

"Oh! Tsubasa-chan yahallo!" I looked up and saw Yuigahama and Yukinoshita walking to the opposite direction we were…

Wait, club activities already started? Just how late is it?

"Yuigahama-san, good afternoon" unlike the totally rude Yuigahama, Hanekawa-san greeted her in a polite way "Oh, good afternoon to you too, you must be Yukinoshita-san, correct?"

Yukinoshita didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that a perfectly stranger knew her.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you" she flawlessly greeted the new person, earning Hanekawa's smile.

"Yes, I'm Hanekawa Tsubasa, I've heard a lot of you from Yuigahama-san" we all turned to stare at the pink haired girl. Yuigahama seemed not to like the attention, so she did what was the most logic to do.

She blushed.

 _Epic facepalm._

"Hehehe…"

"I see, I expected as much" Yukinoshita said turning her attention to Hanekawa again "So you were the one who came asking things about Hikigaya-kun?"

"Don't be so formal Yukinoshita-san, I may be your senpai but there's no need to be like that" wait, you're our senpai?

"It's just self-defense" how is it self-defense? "I don't know what kind of acquaintances Hikigaya-kun has, but I'd rather not get myself too involved" wait, even if you don't know I'm here you still insult me? Damn girl.

"Hmmm, I see. It's the correct decision though" the answer got Yukinoshita and Yuigahama surprised. Hanekawa looked at my direction for a brief moment. Seems like she can use the loner eye-talk because I totally the message in her eyes 'let's get out of here' "I don't think Hikigaya-kun would like you two involved in what's being cooked so I think you made the right choice Yukinoshita-san" with that Hanekawa started walking again.

"Wait, what are you…"

"Your nee-san is around, be careful Yukinoshita-chan" Hanekawa interrupted her and kept walking "And don't worry" she turned to smile at the unease duo "It's nothing, really. Hikigaya-kun is fine and kicking"

Doesn't sounds too convincing coming from the girl who came asking about me though…

* * *

"What was that about?" we are on winter. Slowly the cold is making its appearance and the last visible proofs of the autum are being erased slowly but steadily. While we were walking through the street Hanekawa-senpai grabbed her cellphone and started typing, ignoring me for the first time.

Okay… I gotta set things right.

Before I couldn't do it because of my precarious situation, but given how she interacted with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama I have no choice but to do it (let's ignore Haruno as much as possible while doing so). First of all, Hanekawa said she was an exorcist of sorts, but she also said (not to me) that she was a senpai. In other words a high school student. If I read between the lines… No, even if I don't, there's obviously something going on here and while I want to know what it is, I still depend on her as she's apparently the only one capable of seeing me.

"What's wrong Hikigaya-kun?" Hanekawa had her cellphone on the ear while talking.

I see, she finally realized that everyone looked at her like she was talking to no one.

"It's just that it bothers me not to know what's going on, that's all"

"Hmmm, it must be hard, but don't worry, I'll help you" she assured me and I chuckled.

"And where has all this walking carried us?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know either" Wait what? "Hahaha, don't be so surprised Hikigaya-kun, but the truth is I still can't get to know the oddity… That's all"

"Wait, you said you could do it!"

"No, I said I'd do it, I never said I was able to" she corrected me. Someone on the street chuckled at the girl's clever statement.

"So you tricked me?" I was growing angry as we were talking; Hanekawa-san entered a restaurant with private rooms. The specialty was meat.

"No, but…" Hanekawa stopped and I stopped too. She was doubting "Hikigaya-kun, do you hate lies?"

Her question made me stop my track of thoughts.

I hate lies? The answer is obvious. Yes, they are evil. Lies are what make the society what it currently is.

Lies are the antithesis of the thing I've been searching for so long…

Yes, I hate lies. I hate lies so much it's disgusting. I hate lies so much that I've been relying on them for too long. I hate lies so much that I want something different, something genuine.

"Ah… I knew it, it was a bad choice then" her voice brought me back the reality.

"Why's that?"

"Hello Hanekawa" a masculine voice sounded through one of the private rooms of the restaurant.

"Ah, here you are. Thanks for coming…" Hanekawa sat down. Before her, a man dressed in a business suit was eating with a disgusting frown on his face. He was as pale as a corpse and gave a very dangerous aura "…Kaiki-san"

He turned to me, I looked at him and knew it. He can see me.

"Greetings, I am Kaiki Deishuu. I am a specialist in dealing with supernatural beings…" I was immediately repulsed by his presence. I automatically read between the lines out of sheer displeasure, and what I found troubled me to no end "…Of course, that could've been a lie" his name, his job, everything about him was fake. More than Hayama's persona, more than Haruno herself, the fakeness around him was so overwhelming that my hope for something genuine was suddenly smashed.

In the end, I was forced to acknowledge the power of what's not true.

* * *

 **[1]** Hanekawa's famous quote is back! Now, I've seen subs that translates it as "I don't know everything, it just happens that I know this" but for the sake of the story, I'll be using the other form instead.

Now...

ArmantusCumPinnae: Two chapters aren't enough indeed. I'll write a third chapter and perhaps a fourth one of Hachman invisible regardless of me keeping the story or not, but right now I think it has green light to continue.

hikigaya: Nice try but nope. The next chapter will be the moment to reveal the oddity though.

Omega11: Right after the speech. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were going to help with the Iroha case (should the timeline remain intact)

LightingDestroyer: Don't you smell it? It smells like a possible next arc. But in all seriousness, I don't think Hayama would have snapped. If you pay attention, he was late to react. Interpret it as you please but I picture the scene as Hayama noticing Hiratsuka arriving. He can't go against any kind of authority figure and we all know that.

Now! I'd like you to try and guess the oddity before the next chapter. I thought of dropping a certain hint, but it'd be too obvious so I'll give you this one instead: In the old folklore, there were times that ghosts and undeads were not all that different. There's a specific creature that could be interpreted as either of them.

As a parting note I'll say that probably Hikigaya is going to change. Kaiki always leaves an impression on the people and who knows what kind of mark will leave in Hachiman the best imposter ever.

That's all for today.

 **Remember, corrections of grammar, ortography, etc. are appretiated.**

Greetings~


	3. (Special) Komachi, charm

Before we reach the conclusion of Hikigaya-kun's bizarre adventure we have to make a small time trip. To a week before the day Hikigaya-kun woke up being invisible. This small chapter will explain, at least in part some of the strange things going on in the previous one, and of course, the reason why Kaiki-san was already in Chiba when I asked for his help.

Of course, that coul've been a lie. Regardless, please enjoy it.

* * *

 **Komachi, charm**

Unlike her elder brother, Hikigaya Komachi is a cheerful and sociable girl. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and giving love advices to her brother and classmates although she has never had a boyfriend herself before. She's the kind of person that is up to day with the gossips and popular subject among the youngsters. But just like her elder brother she is very caring about her important persons, and is hard to deceive, which brought the following conversation with one of her friends:

"Hello Komachi-chan!"

"Ah, yahallo!"

"Hey, have you heard? A strange man is wandering around the city selling charms"

"Selling… Charms?" Komachi's ahoge moved to a side with the comment of her unnamed friend.

"Amulets, blessed clapboards"

"I know what a charm is…" Komachi giggled nervously "But what do you mean? A weird man?"

"Yes, he's selling charms to middle and high school students"

"He may be just a pervert then" Komachi deadpanned. She herself has never been assaulted, but she has known about people who has "Better not be around the town at late ours then" not like her brother would allow her, but there are people with too much freedom around her.

"No, no. He appears around schools, you will identify him in a moment. I saw him the other day you see, and he was indeed selling charms" the short haired girl insisted. Komachi sighed.

"Okay, so what's the deal with this man?" sometimes she felt like she could understand her brother. There's people with too much free time that should use it to _think._

"I heard he sells love charms!" Komachi gave her an 'I knew it' look.

"Don't you think it's worth trying? People buying them are not rare"

"Doesn't mean we should do the same…"

"No, no! It means that! We should try it out! What's the worst that could happen?"

"To waste our money in something useless?"

"Oh, c'mon Komachi-chan! Money is not eternal, we should spend it as we please!"

Komachi sighed, this specific person was stuborn as hell. So in order to get her out of troubles Komachi agreed to go along with her. When classes ended, Komachi was about to leave when her friend approached her.

"Time to hunt the charm man!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going already" she gasped innerly when she noticed that she just said something Hikigaya-kun would likely say and promised herself not to end up like him.

Of course, we all know who's selling the charms, and of course we all have heard the aying 'if you speak of the devil, it will appear', it has to do Finagle's Law of Dynamic Negativesº: Anything that can go wrong _will_ go wrong, a maxim specially true to humanity; the law allows for things going well, as the universe is merely lulling you into a false sense of security before proceeding to screw things up for you. In this kind of cases however, the 'screw up' takes the form of a strange illness, or an unexplainable even; an oddity.

It is strange that Kaiki-san was in Chiba when Hikigaya-kun got his oddity, but only if we look at it from Hikigaya-kun's POV. It is no longer strange if we take in account that Kaiki-san was _already_ in Chiba when Hikigaya-kun was afflicted with an oddity.

Concepts, point of views, details, all those things are important, for something like oddities that only exists because humans believe they exist. Like an error in reality, only certain humans can meet them, people whose paths have strayed, and whose points of view have been averted from reality.

Think about it like ghosts from Myriad Colors Phantom World, the only difference is that oddities can be really, _really_ nasty at times.

Nyaaa…

In anye case **[1]** …. Ajem… In any case, Komachi and her nameless friend got out of their school; as I said, if you speak of the devil it will appear; Kaiki-san was waiting on the opposite street, speaking with a couple of middle school girls wearing the same school uniform as Komachi. Her friend's eyes sparkled when she saw Kaiki-san and rushed towards him despite Komachi's efforts to stop her.

"Hello mister!" the shor haired supporting character greeted the con man when the other two girls left.

"Good afternoon little girl, are you interested in buying a charm?" direct as only he can be, Kaiki-san looked at Komachi and her friend with his signature frown. He was wearing the very same clothes he always uses, and apparently no one paid special mind to him, but Komachi felt uneasy, the man had a too weird appearance for her comfort, even her brother looks more normal than the man before her.

"Umm, yes. I want a love charm!" Kaiki moved his lips slightly and briely, like if he wanted to suppress a sigh.

"Here you go little girl, may your loved one reciprocate your feelings" handing the girl a small clapboard with the word 'love' on it while making strange movements over it with one hand "It's 2,000 yens"

"Ehhh?! Isn't it a bit expensive?"

"Are your feelings that cheap?" Kaiki-san countered "2,500 yens"

"Eh?! W-Wait, I'll pay!"

The con man stared at Komachi briefly.

"And you? Are you not insterested in a charm? I guaratee its results"

"Nah, they are too expensive for me" Komachi knew arguing against him was pointless so she decided to retreat before the battle even started.

"Only the love one" Kaiki-san, being a busines man started 'selling' her "There are friendship one and luck ones. I also sell special charms to aid a relationship to heal and to ask for the recuperation of someone ill. The least sold are the cheapest for obvious reasons, if you ask we can negotiate"

Komachi knew the man wouldn't let her go so easily so she tried to negotiate.

"I wish…" she thought about it for a moment. Buying a charm from a guy in the street was pointless, however there's a saying that things works out better if you think positive, maybe it applies? "I want to ask for someone's well being"

"Ah… A kind person, and may I ask who this person is?"

"My brother"

"Hmmm" Kaiki faked interest and searched for something inside his jacket "Here you go" he handed Komachi a small clapboard to Komachi that said 'good luck' in a side and 'with my best intentions' on the other one "May your kindness reach your beloved brother" he made some movements with the hand again "It's 1,230 yens"

* * *

"I can't believe you made me buy a charm" a few days later Komachi treated bad by Hikigaya-kun. The issue with Isshiki Iroha was going from bad o worse and Hikigaya-kun was under too much stress. His little sister wished for him to find his place.

Of course, the charm didn't work, but rumors goes with the wind, and sooner than later, Kawasaki Taichi approached Komachi.

"Is it true that you bought a charm? I thought you didn't believe in that sort of things"

"Well, it was worth a try" Komachi sighed. After that event her mom gave her back the money she spent so it wasn't really her problem.

"What did you wish for?" the boy asked her. Komachi knew about the Kawasaki family, so she told him.

"I gave my best intentions for onni-chan"

"Oh!" she didn't think the boy would do something dumb like trying to do the same, but one never knows. Besides she didn't tell him the full extention of her wish.

 _Please, let onni-chan find his place to be in peace. Even if it's not by my side._

The world asked her what she wanted. Komachi asked she wanted her brother to find his place. And, as you already know, his place was probly not even among the living.

* * *

 **[1] This was supposed to sound like a cat's 'nyaa' but the word already has 'ny' so I tried to make it obvious.**

 **Sorry for any error in this chapter, I'm writing in an old computer and it eats some letters from time to time. Now, the next chapter is the ending of Hachiman, invisible. This is a special chapter before that.**

 **I wanted to give you guys more time to guess the oddity, so here we go.**

 **That's all for today.**

 **Greetings!**


	4. Hachiman, invisible 3

**Hachiman, invisible 3**

"What is this man…" I gulped, trying to squeeze the words out of my dry throat. The person before me, Kaiki Deishu made me feel really weird. Not in the weird way as Totsuka's weird way, but a really weird way. Like I needed air, like I was drowning, the feeling of something so fake that reality stopped having a meaning "…doing here"

"Kaiki-san is here to help"

"I am here for the money" Kaiki corrected the good willed Hanekawa "You're interrupting my business, I hope this is an emergency"

"It is" Hanekawa stated.

"That so? I don't see the iron-blooded, hot-blooded and cold-blooded one running rampant at night…" he sighed after finishing his sentence full of irony "…I don't see how's this important"

"Isn't it always important if someone got an oddity?" Hanekawa asked, earning another sigh from the strange man.

"Look Hanekawa, I know you have some sort of… Hero… Complex. But that doesn't mean I feel the same way. If this is not an emergency then I'll have to charge you, because I had to take a plane to come in here you know?"

"But as far as I know you already were in Chiba"

"…"

This guy… Tried to deceive Hanekawa and failed miserably.

"Ah~ How did you know? Don't tell me you've become a stalker" Kaiki's voice denoted amusement, but his expression remained the same all the time.

"Kaiki-san, I'd like you to fix Hikigaya-kun's problem" Hanekawa insisted completely ignoring the old man.

He sighed tiredly "Of course, I'll do it. It'll cost you but I'll do it" so the only thing you're after is money, huh?

"But, you caused this" Hanekawa's comment left the private room in silence "This is your fault, isn't it?"

"How could this be my fault?" Kaiki inquired "I don't even know this guy. I'd remember someone like him being my client. The weird ones are easy to remember you see" hey, I take offense for that.

"The last time you arrived to a city…"

"Look" the man dressed in black interrupted "This is not my problem Hanekawa. You're wasting my time, from this point on I'll charge you. Yes, or yes. So you better keep going with what happened to this guy" he pointed at me "Sit down, by the way. Right there, alright. Thank you. Now then… What's the problem?"

"That you're charging us" I gave a reply full of irony, what I could manage at least.

"Hikigaya-kun is invisible" Hanekawa took the word.

"I can see that" Kaiki replied and I swear he grinned for a moment "Basically, you want me to make you visible again, yes?"

"Ye-"

"No, we want you to eradicate the oddity that turned him like this" Hanekawa quickly interrupted me, as if preventing something really bad.

"Hmmmm, I don't see the point" the man said after biting his meat "I'm not a specialist, go ask Oshino, he'll surely help you"

"You're charging us already, Kaiki-san, at least do your job properly"

"Properly you say?"

"Earn the money we'll give you"

"Oh, but I'm earning the money alright. I'm listening to your problems here" he started victimizing himself. I know because I've done something similar to Hiratsuka-sensei again.

"Not like we have said that much" before the victimization could make us lose terrain I cut him the best way I could.

"True" something in him changed, it reminded me every time Haruno wanted to hide something, there's just a thing I can't place my finger on, just a thing that changed everything, that made it seem like it was another person I am before to "What was your name again?"

"Hikigaya… Hachiman"

The conman fell silent for a moment "Nice name, you should thank your parents for that"

This name made me get chiinobyuu, so no, I'm not thanking them.

"Well then, let me hear the story" Kaiki said staring at me intensely "Let's see what you've got to me this time, Hanekawa"

"I promise it's worth it" was her reply.

"The money will decide if it's worth it or not" Kaiki stated closing his eyes.

You know… People always says that corruption run rampant in the country (for some reason, it applies regardless of the country you heard this in), but truth must be said; I have never seen such a blatant display of greed before. Like, everyone covers what they want with pretty, words and ideals, but this man… For the first time I saw something true of him, but quickly that feeling rotted away, leaving me more paranoid.

There can't be something real about him, nothing, so this sensation… Must be fake right? A well told lie, right?

This thought rooted in my head until the fruit appeared.

Wait, if we're dealing with the supernatural, it wouldn't be strange that there's more about it than what I've been told. Just a thought, an idea. The sensation was so natural to me that I overlooked it until now.

Is this Kaiki Deishuu a person at all?

* * *

"Honestly I expected a way longer story" Kaiki said while looking at his watch.

"Well, it doesn't have that much…" how is it called? Juice?

"Is it enough?" Hanekawa at some point started eating as well. She was busy heating her piece of meat with a small smile. Almost like if we weren't in an important situation.

"Ah, yes, yes. It is enough" and raising his hand Kaiki asked how much will it be.

Wait, what? You're leaving?

"H-Hey, Kaiki-san, what're you…"

"I've made up my mind, I shouldn't have listened to you guys after all"

I stood up and slammed the table with my hands "What? How's my problem not important?" both of them stared at me with blank expressions. I slowly sat down again.

"Hikigaya, you don't rely that much on people, huh?" Kaiki asked.

"Well…"

"It was a rhetorical question" he interrupted and sighed "Well, I guess it can't be helped, you're a teenager after all"

"What is it?"

"First of all let me tell you that you were deceived. Something like oddities and the supernatural does not exist"

"Does not exist? Wait, what do you mean…"

"As I said you're a teenager" he replied tiredly "Hormonal change and that stuff, I'm already a grown up so I can notice these kind of things" he placed his hand on the side of my shoulder "Go see yourself in a mirror. You're not invisible, you're just feeling that way"

Before anyone could say anything my phone ringed. A call from Komachi.

"Hello?" I picked the call, then quicked myself mentally as she probably couldn't hear me.

"Ah! Onii-chan you picked!" or she can… Okay, now I'm confused.

"Yes… What's up Komachi?"

"It seems like you called me by accident in the morning, is everything alright?" how could something be wrong? You said it yourself, an accident.

"Probably, yeah"

"Oh, okay. I'm at a friend's house, I hope you didn't wait for me" wait for you? What time is it?

"Ah, no, no. To be honest I'm outside too"

"EH?" I got the phone away from my ear to prevent it to be destroyed "ONNI-CHAN ARE YOU OUTSIDE?" stop it! Hanekawa can hear you! See? She's giggling! That's totally embarrassing!

"Yeah, I'm with a friend…"

"Eh? Is it Yui-chan? Or perhaps Yukinoshi…" I hung at that moment. The needed information was already delivered after all. Further argument is unrequired.

"Komachi…" crap! I forgot Kaiki was there "Hmmm, so you are the brother of that little girl…"

"Little girl?" Hanekawa asked "Don't tell me…. Kaiki-san, the reason you're here… Don't tell me…."

"Business" he replied.

"You're selling charms again?" Hanekawa stood up scandalized "You do know where it led the last time right?"

"Yeah, yeah" he sighed "It kicked me in the face… Literally" I don't know why but I imagined a cute little girl kicking Kaiki on the left cheek… And he didn't seem bothered at all "But I'm earning money, that's what I do after all. That city, I'm sure Gaen-senpai explained it, is special"

"If you're selling charms…" I interrupted the conversation I couldn't keep up with "That means… No, you said… The supernatural… These oddities doesn't exist"

"Yeah" he answered without a second thought "But there are people who still believe in them"

Oddities exists because humans believe they exist. That's what Hanekawa told me. So what Kaiki said is right. In not believing you make them nonexistent, but if you believe then…

"But how could it be…" it seems like he picked the meaning behind my confusion, because of the next thing he said.

"Hikigaya, given the real thing and an undistinguishable fake, which one is worth more?"

"What is worth more you say?" what a strange person "The real thing of course"

My answer didn't surprise Kaiki at all.

"I see, so tell me Hikigaya, what do you do to fall asleep?"

"Eh?"

"It's quite simple, what do you do to fall asleep?" he repeated himself.

"Well, you get comfortable and…" Kaiki turned around and I heard a suppressed sound. Wait, did he just laugh at me?

"Well then Hikigaya, when you find the answer go to me. I'll be waiting for you expecting my money" Kaiki paid and was about to leave when Hanekawa stood up.

"That's all?"

"You expected something else?"

"…"

"That's what I thought, good evening Hanekawa" and like that he left us. Hanekawa looked somewhat upset, and we staid quiet for quite some time before I managed to pull something to say.

"So… Am I visible now?"

"Didn't you hear? Go check into a mirror"

Harsh! That's really harsh woman!

"Sorry… Yes you are Hikigaya-kun, I can assure it to you"

"That guy… Was really strange" I commented trying to make the mood lighter "I wonder what he meant with his last question…"

"You pretend to be asleep" she said to no one in particular "To truly fall asleep you must first close your eyes and pretend to be asleep, so your body is convinced, and you actually fall asleep" she looked upwards deep in thoughts "Let's go home Hikigaya-kun, I'm suddenly having a headache"

"Oh, well you should rest then…"

"No, no. Not that kind of headache" she looked down and didn't say anything and I was concerned if I should ask at all. In the end I decided that I shouldn't.

Both the conman and her were strange people, but Kaiki made me feel really weird. We left the restaurant and I couldn't keep myself from thinking about what he said.

Between the real thing and an undistinguishable fake, the real thing obviously holds more value. Just when I was so sure about my answer he pulled an example… Or something like that.

Ehem… Let's see if I got things straight. To fall asleep you have to pretend to be asleep, that's true… To an extent, but let's concentrate. It was quite obvious, not that difficult to figure out; so to make things real, you have to pretend they are real first.

Oddities exist because humans think they exist. Kaiki said oddities are fake, but if you believe in them then they are real, right?

"Hikigaya-kun"

I don't understand it… I haven't warped my head around these 'oddities'.

"Hikigaya-kun"

To being with he never told me what kind of oddity I supposedly got… There's the probability that I had none at all.

"HIKIGAYA"

Hmm?

"Ah…" the world spun around me and I felt like something flat was on my back. I stared at the sky, night wasn't that far ahead and the clouds were hiding.

The cold floor was what held me, something wet was approaching me quickly. Then I remembered, that day, when I woke up in the hospital, I felt so glad to be alive.

" _Hikigaya-kun!"_ Hanekawa Tsubasa appeared in my range of vision and held me, then I saw a car behind her and knew what happened.

It hit me, right? I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice it.

Ah… Such a pain. I'm getting so tired… I'll deal with this later.

* * *

A/N

Okay, I actually wrote this chapter like 3 times because I was so scared my personification of Kaiki would be wrong. Now, next episode is the final chapter of Hachiman, Invisible. Things that weren't settled down will be settled, and Hikigaya's impression of Kaiki will fully develop... I hope. Hahaha.

Omega11: I honestly am always looking forward to your review. IT's the kind every writer hopes to get from their fans so thank you.

Echo4576: Yes, you can, but take me to dinner first.

hikigaya: You know? I may actually show what's going on in school while 8man is not around. Chapter 4 will take place in two-three days so there's some plot movement going on in there.

Lightningdestroyer & ArmantusCumPinae: Things will get real next episode, Hanekawa may need the cat's assistance against (spoiler) 8man.

TALOS X: Me too :(

Yuji-kun: I don't know how to portrait Kaiki I'm so sorry :((((

Well, that's all for today. **Remember, corrections about grammar, ortography, etc. Are very welcome. Please R &R**

Greetings~


	5. Hachiman, invisible 4

Pain, sadness, solitude, _emptiness_ and the intense feeling of despair. It lasted for a second, even if it felt like eons; a single moment, not more than a few nanoseconds grasped in slow-motion. Realization came first, as it came the pain after that; then, a mixture of everything described above. And finally, everything vanished.

I didn't even ask myself how I could stand up after such a mighty force colliding against me, _ripping through me_ ; the fact that I was still alive was surprising enough. Compared to the last time this one was way stronger, possibly because the car was moving faster… Oddly enough I thought about this while slowly pressing my hand against the hoods of the car in order to stand up. A fresh liquid feeling invaded my whole arm, and it made it slip, making my body hit the floor again.

 _Painful._ I've been unfortunate enough to feel the sensation of hitting your lungs before; be it because she fell in a bad position, or because someone punched you.

Which one it is I'm not saying.

So I could tell that my lungs were hurting, moreover there was _something_ in them, I couldn't breathe properly, and after trying to stand up for the second time (throwing myself at the car to get some support) I figured out it was probably a rib that pierced the lung… Or probably more than one.

" _Ekkkk!"_ I coughed out blood, splashing the red viscous liquid on the glass of the car.

" _HIkiGAya-KuN!"_ I heard Hanekawa scream in utter, _utter_ horror but I honestly didn't care. All I was thinking was about standing up. Stubbornness invaded me, as a feeling of emptiness started to spread through my body, and a noise similar to that of TV interference invaded my ears, slowly engulfing every other sound.

 _SSsSSSSssSSsssss…._

After what felt like hours of battling against myself my body finally gave up, as the noise became louder and louder… My final thoughts were dedicated of course to Komachi… I bet she will wait for me until she grows worried, and will probably ask Yuigahama or Yukinoshita about my whereabouts, only to find out that her onni-chan is missing, and later on that he died because of the shock of a car almost running into him **[1]**. So I closed my eyes, fully prepared to embrace the void forever…

Fortunately or unfortunately though, the void never embraced me. I felt a pair of hands carrying me and I noticed the noise was growing weaker.

Wait… I'm not dead? For real?

I don't want to open my eyes, if possible I want to be carried to school like this and scare Hiratsuka-sensei with a sudden awakening **[2]**.

Okay, let's see… After checking how I felt I noticed a couple of things.

First of all, the noise has stopped, and my body doesn't feel empty, it feels _normal_ , but I couldn't have noticed the difference since my bones were mercilessly crushed about five seconds ago. The next thing is that I feel my clothes soaked, probably because I was bleeding a lot. And lastly but not less important I have energy!

"Ah!" I opened my eyes and bounced from where I was, standing up easily as I did so.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ a feminine voice replied to my yelling. Hanekawa-san fell backwards from the shock "Hikigaya-kun?! Don't do that ever again!"

"Sorry, sorry" looking at myself I found my uniform soaked in blood, just as I expected "Oh man…"

"'Oh man'? After being hit by a car that's your reaction?" Hanekawa inquired after standing up and cleaning her behind "Hikigaya-kun you died there!"

"Well, let's not be too dramatic…"

"No, no! You really did, you _died_ there; I heard your heart beating for the last time and then…!" now that I think back about it, I reacted that way probably because of how unreal the whole situation was. It's probably stupid, I should probably have freaked out, panic, something, a reaction, anything. But as I remember the event, and I think about it carefully, I convince myself more and more that the limits of what the brain can handle at once was beyond broken… But the process is slow, and still now, that I dream about this and recall the pain attached to my brain… Honestly, it was just too stupid.

"Hikigaya-kun, are you listening?!"

"Ah, yes. Sorry" I looked at myself again "It's just… I'm… In one piece… How can you explain that?"

" _Simple"_ a third voice replied and it actually gave me chills.

With bags under his eyes and the expression of someone who is absolutely _done_ with the world Kaiki Deishu stepped yet again in the scene "I was corrected, I shouldn't have left someone like you wandering around the city just like that" he released a sigh that he has been held probably by years "The kinds of you are always so problematic… This will cost you more, of course"

* * *

 **Hachiman, invisible 4**

"Excuse me, I am late" that evening Yukinoshita and Yuigahama went to help Isshiki with the request. Hikigaya-kun had spoken to them two days before. With the line coming closer it was imperative to do something… Even if Hikigaya-kun was not there. The meeting started without him, with Yukinoshita explaining to their kouhai that Hikigaya-kun would not arrive, but refused to give further explanations. Isshiki knew that her senpai had left school earlier the day before, but no one knew what to tell her when she asked about it.

"Huh? Senpai?!" but right before everyone's eyes, the loner with fish eyes stepped in just ten minutes after the meeting started, interrupting Yukinoshita, who was putting the other school's representative in their place. She eyed at Hikigaya with a mixture of worry and relief.

"Ara, Hikigaya-kun?! I thought you wouldn't come!" Orimoto Kaori stood up from her seat, startling the guy beside her and making his tablet slip from between his hands.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama had a similar reaction, but she looked very relieved that the guy had shown up.

"Yo…" Hikigaya-kun greeted Yuigahama and ignored Orimoto, who stayed in place, probably expecting some kind of reaction, but it never came; instead, he focused his attention in Yukinoshita, who was still looking at him and received a single nod from the late guy. The black haired beauty remained still and nodded back, finishing a conversation that had not been spoken out loud. Hikigaya closed the door behind him and seated in between Yuigahama and Isshiki.

"…As I was saying" Yukinoshita started talking again, forcing everyone to shift their attention to her again

" _Pssst. Senpai"_ Hikigaya turned his eyes to glare and Isshiki, who was whispering to him _"You are late senpai, I thought you had abandoned me, that's not very gentlemanly, huh?"_ Isshiki smiled mischievous.

"Hmp…" Hikigaya returned his attention to Yukinoshita, making Isshiki blink in surprise at his odd behavior _"Of course not"_ he finally whispered back. With her answer the sly girl giggled softly and also paid attention to Yukinoshita.

From that point on the meeting went smoothly and finished in no time, with Yukinoshita giving no room for arguments as the other school members could only silently agree to the girl's proposals and orders. It felt almost refreshing for Hikigaya-kun, as things were finally going in the right way and pretty easily… Well, after the train wreck in the Service Club and the later reconciliation saying that it was happening 'easily' would be too optimistic at best. So when Yukinoshita gave her approval to dismiss everyone finally relaxed and the usual chatter begun. The Sobu school students gathered among themselves while Isshiki gave indications to the elementary school ones for the following event. Hikigaya-kun sighed in relief that nothing wrong has happened and took his coat off his seat, leaving the room silently without anyone noticing… Or so he thought.

"Hikki!" while putting on his jacket, Hikigaya-kun was stopped by Yuigahama, who ran towards him and stopped once she was near. Patting, the girl looked at him, eyes fixed on his with some kind of strange emotion that Hikigaya could not understand, and thus bothered him but he did not react "Hikki…"

"What is it Yuigahama?" Hikigaya-kun finished putting on his coat and sighed "What's wrong?" the girl took a moment to appreciate him better. She has seen him in his winter clothes, but the ones he was wearing were different. His sweater was lighter, as well as light brown in color; he was wearing greenish jeans and black snow boots. He looked quite stylish, and his overall aura gave a feeling of commodity… He himself felt different.

"Ah… Uh… Did something happen? Why didn't you come to school today?" she made her tone more acute while lowering the volume, as if shy, looking down for better feeling.

"I had to clean the house since my cousin came today" was his simple reply.

"Eh?" she looked at him surprised "Your cousin?"

"Yes, I think you met her before, the name's Hanekawa Tsubasa, she's the daughter of my mom's sister" he explained with a straight expression and patience as if dealing with someone less intelligent.

"Oh… So she's your cousin…" her tone made him raise an eyebrow, but then it changed again "I mean…! Yes! I totally know her! Like, she came today to school looking for you!"

"Yep, I told her that…"

"Hikigaya! Good to see you!" their conversation was interrupted by Orimoto Kaori, followed by Yukinoshita from behind.

"Hikigaya-kun, I thought you had left your work in our hands" recriminated the ice queen "Good to see you at least have the minimum of brain to come and finish what you started" she crossed her arms as she spoke.

Hikigaya-kun didn't answer, and instead he stared in disbelief at the girls for several seconds before sighing.

"Sorry for not coming to school, okay? I was busy"

"Yeah Yukinon! At least hear what Hikki wants to say!" Yuigahama said.

"Ummm" Orimoto tried to speak up "Hikigaya-kun"

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. Hello Orimoto" his words were said innocently, without any special feeling behind it, but Orimoto flinched at those words. The girls went silent, and the atmosphere became awkward "Hmm?" to everyone but Hikigaya, that is "Well, I gotta go" he finally said "I have to take care of the house, my cousin's there after all"

"Your cousin?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Yep, that's why I didn't come to school today" he replied.

"…" looking at her face he faintly smiled.

"Hey, it's not like I got depressed or something, it's just a meeting between family" his cellphone started buzzing and he checked who it was "I really have to go, when are we getting this done again?"

"We'll be doing the preparation at Sobu starting tomorrow" Yukinoshita stated mechanically.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" he stared at Orimoto for a moment "Good to see you again. Bye"

"H-hey Hikigaya-kun!" the brown haired girl tried to say something, but the guy left, leaving another awkward silence between the girls.

" _Something's off"_ both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama thought.

* * *

"Komachi, I'm home" I said as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh, onii-chan! So you liked the clothes I picked for you!" my little sister said with stars in her eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, they are great"

"So, how did things go with Yui-chan and Yukino-san?"

"Fine, I guess. We got a solution"

"…" she stared at me with a tad of disappointment "That's it? You don't see relieved at all"

"Well, I'm relieved"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"…" Komachi, please stop looking at me that hardly, your eyes may come out of their sockets "Onii-chan, we already had this discussion before"

"Eh? About what?" I opened my eyes slightly more to show surprise.

"About what?! You have some nerve to…!" eh? Some nerve to what? Komachi please be more specific "You know what, you are awfully calm. Onii-chan are you smoking marijuana?!"

"What" I said with a flat note "Just… What?"

"Never mind…" she looked away from me. What a strange girl.

Hey, hey. Now that's just mean, to think that your precious brother is in that sort of things! You just lost a lot of Komachi points you know?

"Anyway onii-chan" Komachi threw herself to the nearest couch and opened her fashion magazine "A little bird told me you skipped school today" oh… shit "Any special reason? Wanna confess right now?"

"But I went to the reunion with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama… I thought I had it covered" I averted my eyes from her.

"Silly onii-chan, Yui-chan called to ask why you didn't go to school. But since you did leave it was really surprising, good thing you tried to call before. Where were you onii-chan? I couldn't hear you at all"

"My phone had bad signal, my bad"

"…You are awfully calm, _did something good happen?_ "

"Eh?" for a moment my vision blurred and saw but the small light of a window… Strange "No, not really"

"Really now?"

"Really"

"…Okay, I believe you"

"Thanks" I sighed "I'm a tad tired, I'll go to sleep" I said as I walked to my room.

"Okay, see ya" when I threw myself at the bed I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. In my dream, I watched as a weird looking man was sitting where Komachi had been just moments before.

"Hmmm"

"How's he?" a girl with short hair and curvy figure appeared from the kitched, holding an asleep Komachi.

"He seems to be at denial… It feels like he completely forgot" the man rubbed his eye bags and sighed "Man, this is troublesome"

"Kaiki-san…."

"It was foolish on my side, I can't deal with kids' problems" he looked up and reached for his phone "I'd rather not, but there's not choice"

The girl was quick on her feet and slammed the cellphone aside "Please, don't"

"Thanks for destroying my phone" the man said deadpanning, completely cool with it "But what do you suggest then?"

"Let's 'kill' him again, if it happens again he'd have to acknowledge what happened, right?"

"You're awfully okay with that, you are such a bad person Hanekawa" the man sighed "Whatever you do is out of my business, do as you please"

What an odd conversation.

* * *

A/N

 **(1)Konosuba reference, that's how the protagonist dies**

 **(2) Harry Potter (movie) reference, that's how Harry is presented after his battle with Voldemort, carried by Hagrid**

Author's block is such an ugly thing... Still I think you'll be glad to hear that this isn't the end, there are things yet to be shown and I want to continue, I'll just have to deal with the block... So, what do you think? I've been reading tokyo ghoul and I think that any normal person would fall in denial if something odd enough happened to them... As for the oddity, it haven't changed so I hope you like my choice when I reveal it.

Until next time.


	6. (Special) Haruno, timing

The world revolves around being at the right place in the right time. At least the key to success resides in accomplish said things. This worlds that moves way too fast and with no breaks revolves around them. Being in the right place and in the right time means that something good is going to happen, even if it is in itself, something obvious.

That's why Yukinoshita Haruno didn't like to go with her parents to any of their special events. She hates it, it burns her time, time that she could be using in hanging out with her friends, or taking care of her studies.

"…" who is she kidding? The façade she used to face the world is nothing like she truly is, but that doesn't mean deep down it pleases to get her time taken by her parents. Such as now. Haruno is currently aboard a plane, about to return to Chiba after one of the fancy parties that her parents invited her to.

Her father and mother were sitting in the same road, while she was in the seat of the front, alone. They didn't apologize for taking her time, nor they thanked her for actually showing up, and that was painfully unnerving for her. It isn't her duty, she keeps reminding herself, she isn't supposed to obey like a dog whenever they clap their hands to get her attention, but it's something those two important figures of society will never understand.

She sighs while looking out of the window. Nothing goes as she wants when it comes to her parents, but it's not like she can openly complain, since she would hit a wall that was made from the things they get for her. But money doesn't buy love, and she knows she can discard all that whenever she wants, but at the same time she can't.

They wouldn't go after her if she decides to throw everything out the board, oh no. Why to bother? They have Yukino waiting to be used, there's no need to worry about a young girl that doesn't want to listen to them.

Haruno chuckles. Truly, when it comes to dysfunctional families, a (good) elder sibling is the one who suffers the most.

"Excuse me~ Coming, coming~" Haruno's train of thoughts were dispersed by the voice of a woman that was walking through the corridor full of people. The elder Yukinoshita heard his dad groan, and her mother say under her breath _"Last time we turn down a private flight"_ the plane wasn't cheap, but unlike what they were used to, it is open to the public. No special jet waiting for them, and only for them. It was fancy, but someone with some money could afford it, regardless of the kind of person. And that is exactly why they were displeased; with brown hair that reached down to her shoulders the woman was dressed in an odd, and probably unfashionable sense. Her clothes were hip-hop themed, with bright colors making her stand out among the business men and women in the plane. She was wearing a star necklace and a green cap covering one of her orange eyes. She sat down on the seat in front of Haruno's.

"Phew! I thought I wouldn't make it!" Haruno heard the woman exclaim as her cellphone started ringing, and ringing, and ringing.

"Aren't you going to…?" then the phone stopped, Haruno was left in mid-sentence when the woman turned around to face her.

" _Haruno!"_ her mother whispered, as a warning.

"Oh, don't worry missy, I _knew_ I shouldn't bother to answer that one"

* * *

 **Haruno, timing**

"Ah, I see" Haruno replied with her usual friendly mood "You must be a busy person, huh?"

"Not really, most of the time I chill and read books" the woman replied.

"Eh… You don't look like the kind that read books miss…" Haruno stopped her words as she realized she didn't know the woman's name "I'm sorry w…"

"Gaen" the brown haired hip hop woman interrupted "My name is Gaen Izuko"

"Oh, Gaen-chan then! I'm Yukinoshita Haruno~"

"Hello Ha-ru-no" Gaen smiled more "It's nice to finally meet a Yukinoshita!" Haruno wanted to reply, but was cut yet again "And what that I don't look like I read books? I read book! Many of them actually, I can tell you so much about stories that the whole flight would not be enough to cover everything up" at that moment, a message was delivered _"We are about to lift off, please take your seats and strap yourself in"_

"Is that so?" Haruno leaned forth "What do you do for a living Gaen-chan?"

"Ara?" Gaen blinked surprised "It's okay not to be formal, but there's a limit you know? I'm still your elder Haruno- _chan_ " this took Haruno by surprise, she didn't know how to react, and Gaen wasn't about to continue if she didn't do something.

"I'm sorry… Gaen-san" it felt weird in her mouth, but Gaen nodded, approving. Haruno felt weird, like she was facing something that she couldn't quite grasp completely; oh, how easy would it be if it was Hachiman! That guy's intentions were clear as the day, he needs to grow up.

"My, yes. I know everything about stories. I'm even well versed with _tropes_ " Gaen acted as if they didn't have an awkward moment seconds ago. Haruno begun to understand that the woman before her had a mask similar to hers, way too similar, so she kind of expected her next move "Haruno-chan, what do you know about ghost stories?"

She wanted to tell her something. Haruno had to admit that meeting someone like that was fresh; she would play along for some time.

"They are horror themed?" she asked innocently. Gaen didn't make any visible move, as if she was expecting the answer.

"True, but that's only the main theme, the icon, what attracts a certain kind of readers; but what if there is a couple amidst the characters? The story is a romantic one too then" Gaen pointed out.

"But that's too cliché" Haruno chuckled "In the end they either end up together or with the heart broken"

"Not like there's another possible ending" Gaen tilted her head.

"Yes, but usually you can pretty much guess what kind of ending it will be, you will go 'oh, they will end up together' and usually you are right, that's not entertaining, not in the least"

"That's about how brilliant the author is. If they are good enough, you can have a piece of everything mixed in between and it will not feel weird; a story that comes from a brilliant mind will always differ from someone with poor talent for words… Even if they are writing the same thing!" Gaen took off her cap "For example, imagine that the monster has just appeared in a movie, and it turns to face to the screen and advance"

"That would be creepy" the elder Yukinoshita replied "Wait, I've seen that in some movies… They are mostly comedy though…"

"Yes, that's called 'breaking the fourth wall', is a common trope and one to call pretty easily" with a pause Gaen took out her cellphone "For example: Hey there! At the end of the chapter the author is going to reveal important information, stay tuned!"

"What was that?" Haruno started laughing.

"Normally that would be ignored by characters that can't break the fourth wall, they don't know they are fictional characters" the brown haired woman explained.

"Are you telling me we are fictional characters?" Haruno asked surprised.

"…No?"

"That didn't sound too convinced…"

"You wouldn't like the answer" Gaen assured her.

"So we are after all?" Haruno asked jokingly "How do you know?"

"Oh, that's because there's nothing I don't know"

"…" for a moment Haruno almost drops her mask. She felt pity for the woman, finally realized that they are nothing alike. There's a limit to how pretentious one can be.

"But returning to the main subject…" she probably noticed her mistake, or at least that's what the Yukinoshita girl thought "A story is as good as brilliant is its author; then even the _fateful encounter_ becomes exciting…"

"But if it's about a ghost story, then it's all the same, right?" she wants to make her commit another mistake, Haruno pushed the subject "If it's a ghost story, then it ends when the ghost is exorcised, or if it's about zombies it finishes when the main characters find the cure, right?"

"The fact that you used 'zombies' as in zombie apocalypse while talking about ghosts shows just how little you actually know" Gaen said with a straight face.

"How so?" the Yukinoshita girl mocked while covering it with a friendly smile.

"Originally zombies weren't the world-ender pandemic disease that almost eradicates all humans. In the original folklore, zombies were undead that were revived by means of witchcraft and dark sorcery, often coined to the _voodoo_ " Gaen explained.

"Eh? I didn't know" not like that information was useful to her "I thought that voodoo was used to bind spirits to the sorcerer in question"

"Well, that is because in ancient times, the difference between spirits and the undead was nowhere as marked as now days. You can say that they were the same; a zombie or a spirit was the same in the eyes of the old civilization"

"So how did we end up with these concepts" Haruno had to admit that it was amusing to see the lady speak about such a thing with so much seriousness… She is probably middle aged, Haruno thought.

"Because concepts are tricky" Gaen smiled in such a way that made the elder Yukinoshita think, for a fraction of moment, that the woman knew what she was thinking "You use words that didn't mean the same years ago in a daily basis and you don't notice. The same applies to the supernatural. Calling 'zombie' someone who barely sleeps and is tired as only they is something normal now days. For example, did you watch Di Caprio's latest movie?"

Now the subject changed once more "The Revenant?"

"Yeah, that one. You know what a revenant is, no?"

Haruno denied with the head.

"I see. I expected it even" Gaen ordered some water to the girl walking through the corridor as she spoke "A revenant is, a supernatural entity. A person who died and returns to the living, be it as a ghost or as a moving corpse (remember that in old times undead and ghost were the same thing!), it was usually coined to good ol' unfinished business, or because of their sheer will to keep on living. Many cases of revenants were reported in the middle age. The phenomena of the revenant is usually coined to _catalepsy_ , a disease that makes the body of the sick rigid, sometimes putting them in a state of 'apparent' death"

"Amazing" Haruno no longer cares.

"Yeah, imagine if one of your friends got run by a car! They don't move, they don't anything, and suddenly, they 'wake up' as if nothing happened? Sure, they will be bloody and all that, but people would be like 'he revived!', when information is lacking, superstition grows healthily, sometimes producing an aberration out of reality"

"…" the elder Yukinoshita stared at Gaen's eyes. She was telling her something, about her, about an event that actually happened, then she discovered it herself _"She knows"_

"Gaen-san, you said you know a lot of stories" for the first time in god knows how many years, Haruno felt uncomfortable in front of someone who weren't her parents "Could you please tell me one? Like… It's almost night time and…"

"You want me to tell you a story to go to sleep?" Gaen giggled, then started laughing out loud "That's rich! Hahahaha…!" and kept laughing until Haruno really felt uncomfortable. The elder Yukinoshita decided to sit down properly and do something else. At least the woman no longer had her attention in her.

"A long time ago…" after a few minutes of absolute silence, Haruno heard Gaen say from her seat. The woman was looking through the window. And looked disinterested "There was a beautiful princess… Whose name doesn't matter anymore; that lived in a castle of her country, the name has long ago been forgotten, so it doesn't matter either"

Haruno tried to ignore her, but Gaen's words came to her ears like a flowing river, unable to stop them, and with such strength that it seemed like it was a force of nature.

"She was beautiful, oh so beautiful; that people from every corner of the world would go to that country, to that castle to admire her beauty and give her all kinds of gifts… But that is not a satisfactory life. The princess wanted to be recognized by who she was, not by how she looked. So she went to a witch, and asked her for a way for people to see her inner self, not her appearance"

"That's a very pure wish…" Haruno whispered.

"And that's the problem" Gaen replied without turning. She couldn't have heard her so how…? "The people was astonished by her inner beauty, she was so pure, so beautiful that things just worsened" Gaen shifted her position, resting her legs in the nearby seats on her row "People would look at her, and want to give her their most precious treasure: Artists would shop and offer their hands to her, her mother, so proud of giving birth to someone so beautiful committed suicide, feeling that she no longer had anything to do in this world" the elder Yukinoshita noted a tad of mockery in Gaen's tone "Even the witch offered her head, full of knowledge to her… The princess cried, as mountains of corpses started surrounding her castle… So beautiful she was, that a tear revived the decapitated head of the witch, who told her to start a nomadic life, to never stay in one place for too long, because her beauty was dangerous… Time after that she would become a vampire… Our world's Kaleid Blood **[1]** " the woman sighed "A hundred of years after she would create her first vampire… Who would commit suicide in front of her because he didn't want to be a monster"

"That's really dark Gaen-san" Haruno chuckled awkwardly "I haven't heard of any story like that, it goes even further from 'there are no happy endings'"

"Oh, but she has a happy ending" Gaen chuckled. The elder Yukinoshita started feeling depressed once Gaen finished her story "A few years ago the one who would save her was born"

"Eh?" that is to say…

"After nearly five hundred years, she finally would meet the one who would reach for her and save that lonely soul"

* * *

The rest of the flight was a complete train wreck.

Haruno simply couldn't escape Gaen's words, no matter how she tried. It felt like if she was trapped, like she was dancing in the hip hop woman's hand, just as she wanted. Even the Yukinoshita parents got themselves involved, and that wasn't pleasant, to say the least. Haruno has never seen someone make her father, a political figure of importance, get so angry at someone, and get that anger snapped out of him so fast and with such ease.

Gaen was about to blackmail them. Not even the three of them could stop her. The saying 'someone who has nothing to lose is the hardest to beat' just got real, and should they had not paid her, she would certainly have ruined, not only her father's career, but hers as well and her mother's life.

When the plane begun landing, the Yukinoshita family has at least had a couple of heart attacks thanks to that untouchable woman.

"Thanks for paying the flight!" turns on, they ended up doing that "I'll go see someone dear to me…" she spaced out for a moment, as if she realized something "Oh, but you should probably do the same…"

"Eh?" the Yukinoshita mother asked.

"Is nice, the fluff of a cat that is" Gaen changed the subject "But one should be careful. The touch of the meddlesome cat can be dangerous~" she handed the Haruno a piece of paper, surprising and confusing her "What's her name? Yukino-chan?" she whispered.

"What" the girl's eyes widened and stared at Gaen as if she saw a ghost.

"You should probably call her, she might be in troubles~ Well, see ya"

"WAIT!" her voice startled even her parents.

"Hm? What is it?" Gaen asked without turning around.

"You didn't do anything to her?"

"Nope"

"Then how do you…

"Oh, I already told you" a confident grin. It seemed like nothing could ever touch her "I know everything after all"

* * *

A/N

 **[1]** Strike the Blood reference. In that serie, Kaleid Blood is the nickname of the fourth primogenitor, the strongest vampire and the "most immortal" of them all

Well, first of all I'm sorry if this chapter feels sloppy. As I said, I'm currently with author's block... This chapter was supposed to be more shocking, with a lot of references and with a bit of what is going to happen in the future.

As for now, I'll say that the Hachiman, invisible arc was truly over the last chapter (so I didn't lie when I told you that one was the last chapter). Bear yourselves because from now on the story will not necessarily have a cronological order.

Next issue: Hayato, idol.

Still working in the title, the content is already planned.

Stay tuned.

Greetings~


	7. Hayato, idol 1

**Hayato, idol 1**

" _If truth is cruel, then lies must be beautiful"_ for someone to choose to get hurt, instead of living in a comforting state it must be because that person is crazy.

If we join those two thoughts, one quickly comes to the conclusion that lies are meant to be said in order to live happily… Or so I tell myself every morning while brushing my teeth while staring at the mirror.

"Hayato! Sensei said that she would make a surprise exam this week! Can I borrow your notes?!" wow, I totally did not see that one coming. I thought, I don't know, that you would ask what I had for breakfast today Tobe.

"What about yours? I've seen you taking notes in classes" with an awkward smile I tried to send him a message. _I don't want to, please go away_.

"Yeah but that's like… Totally unreadable!" not surprised here "I need yours so I can have a chance!" wait for it…

"Maybe Tobecchi should start praying instead of studying" Hina opened her mouth just in time. Nice one, this routine is already settled, which calms my heart. Next is the laugh of the group, Yamato makes a side comment than no one will bother to really take in account, but will be used to follow up another joke.

"Hayato!" after being roasted in front of the whole class Tobe turns to me as if he wanted me to say something. Let's see, what could it go well with this situation…?

"…" I smiled at him as if trying to comfort him and he fell for it "I read in 8gag that a guy got his life better by praying to the god of chaos **[1]** " the group started laughing and I philosophically drank from Tobe's betrayed face to my heart content.

I'm sorry Tobe, you just make it too easy. But I'm also thankful, I feel more intelligent around you, your existence is such a relief… I'll make sure to tell you one day.

"Man…! This is serious business" yeah, right "If I fail this exam what will I do?!"

"Everyone, yahallo!" a girl enters the classroom and greets everyone. With short her, and casual clothes our teacher-in-training Hanekawa Tsubasa happily stood in front of the class.

Let me explain. A day after Miura attempted to humiliate Hikigaya-kun for defending Yui, this girl (Hanekawa-san) appeared searching for him. Without any explanation she left as suddenly as she arrived, leaving behind her weird questions.

A day after that, she came again saying that she is studying to be a teacher, and that she was assigned to be ours. Kind of unexpected if you ask me, but that's beside the point; she wants to make a test to decide where she should start her class. Tobe is an idiot, he ALSO forgot the exam is today.

"Ah!" seems like he noticed. Good, you just _may_ not be hopeless.

"Guys, I hope you studied yesterday! I didn't forget we have a test today!" c'mon, you are way too happy for a normal teacher. Well, they do say some enjoy making their students suffer.

"Sensei!" Tobe, you don't know when to give up, do you? "Can I do the test tomorrow? I am not ready for it" if you aren't today, tomorrow you will be the same.

"Eh? Of course not, I was very specific, y'know? Beside the questions are simple, there's not much to…"

"Please Tsubasa-chan!"

"…" silence fell on the classroom.

"Kakeru" I whispered "Treat her with respect" seriously, what the hell is wrong with this guy?

* * *

Unlike what I expected, Hikigaya did show up today. He missed Hanekawa-san's exam, but he did show up.

His entrance brought the attention of the whole classroom, but he apparently didn't mind. He carelessly walked to his seat and sat down without a second thought. Unlike previous times I felt like he wasn't ignoring us, it felt more like he really hasn't noticed the stares to his back and the silence that his entrance carried. This didn't happen before; he would know people are glaring at him, but would make his best to ignore them, which I must admit fooled me before, but then it became blatant obvious that he was ignoring them on purpose but now…

"Good morning Hikitani-kun" I stood up and made a little test. Hikigaya turned to me when my voice reached his ears and gave me the plainest of the expressions.

"Oh, hello Hayama" his voice didn't carry displeasure nor anger, instead, it felt like he was tired, not as in dealing with me, but as in physically tired. This is starting to be uncomfortable "What's up?"

I did the only thing I could possibly do; I smiled at him, well aware of the stares on my back "I was thinking about what happened the day before yesterday, and wanted Yumiko-chan to apologize to you" that sentence startled the blond girl, and the clique turned their attention to Hikigaya.

"About what?" he asked listlessly, rubbing his right eye.

Are you shitting me? Cooperate you dumbass!

"Hayato is right!" ah, I can always count on Yui in these kind of situations "Yumiko should apologize to Hikki! Like, right now!" fortunately Hiratsuka-sensei went for some drinks last night. Apparently her date didn't go well, so she's pretty much wasted, so we have this hour free.

I turned to look at Yumiko. Everyone was doing the same, doing the group pressure thing, which she tried to dismiss, but ultimately couldn't stand my gaze.

"I-I get it. Geez" Yumiko, with that attitude your hair may be light, but your future will be dark the moment you lose the smallest amount of beauty you probably have.

Ah, speaking of which I'll like to take the opportunity to comment on something personal. Something that many get confused me, and usually one of the most pressing things in my social interactions, even with my parents.

I don't like girls.

Again, hear me out before getting to conclusions. I don't swing that way either. If I had to be more specific, I don't really like humans… Or animals, or machines for that matter.

I once bought an adult magazine with the same result I had when I held hands with my first girlfriend or had my first kiss.

Nothing, I felt nothing.

I really haven't looked onto that, but I guess that happens sometimes with people. Regardless, it's something I wanted to point out before continuing.

Returning to the point, it seems like Yumiko was pressed against the wall. Good, the faster we get over this, the better.

"Hikio, I…" like a complete _tsundere_ she grasped her hands and couldn't see Hikigaya straight to the face. Curiously enough, Hikigaya had no problem looking at her; in fact, his gaze seemed to be lost on her face, not like he was staring at her… It felt like he was seeing _through_ her.

Hey, hey. You are not cool enough to do that, who are you? _Hikimoto_? **[2]**

"…I, like… Said too much the other day and… Ummm… Sorry, okay?" she closed her eyes, crossing her arms and looking away as if her actions were a hindrance. How typical of you.

Everyone's eyes shifted to Hikigaya, whose response was off by almost ten seconds.

"Ok" and just like that he sat down again.

Ok.

O.

K.

He didn't even say _okay_ , he simple said "ok" like if he was in a chatbox.

"…"

WHAT THE FUCK HIKIGAYA.

Yumiko stared perplexed at him, unable to believe that she was just ignored like that, in such a way, in such a fashion. She isn't the only one though, most of the classroom went out of their mind since someone dared to treat the fire queen like that.

"Ammmm… If it's all cool then it's okay, right?" fuck you Hikigaya. There are things even I can't fix!

Okay, this is not okay. I thought we had an agreement, a silent pact that we made when both of us revealed our true selves to each other. I'm everyone's Hayama Hayato, just as he is no one's Hikigaya Hachiman. If I had to polish my armor every morning, then he has no right to stand.

No, that's not right either. Could it be that this is how he really is? Thinking about it, if I had to go with everyone's bullshit for so long, then he never went through it? No, bullying exists, so he must have gone through it, perhaps worse.

We're not that different, we just fixed our way through life in a different way.

…That's what I'd like to say, but he had it rougher, right? Naze-senpai said that the best of the best. The absolute elite comes from the bottom of hell **[3]** , is that what makes him better?

So, if I suffer enough I'll be on pair with him, right? Just what do I have to go through? Rejection? Solitude? Hopelessness?

And why the hell am I thinking about this in such a trivial situation?

* * *

The rest of the day was spent musing about it. Perhaps I'm mistaken, because things have happened and I didn't react like that; but I think I know why his attitude triggered me.

Two days ago, I thought I found something to hold onto. When Yumiko spat those words, it felt like Hikigaya's world collapsed, and it happened.

" _I'd have reacted differently from him"_ I thought, and on the way, that thought changed _"I am stronger than him"_ I told myself as I spent my time alone in my room.

That was amazing, a child's dream. I truth, that was as far from reality as I initially thought. He shrugged it off just like that.

It felt as if his façade had fallen, and this is who he is.

"Yukinoshita" on my way to the soccer club, I heard his voice. I knew it was his, although it sounded so alien, something I can't place my finger on has changed.

"What is it Hikigaya-kun?" I heard from Yui that they are helping Iroha to prepare things for something of Christmas. It was very trivial, but it seems like she was right.

"Where do I leave these things?" he asked plainly while looking around.

Yukino looked at him concerned, but simply pointed out to a classroom "There" as he nodded and left, I approached my childhood friend and smiled at her.

"Hey there Yukino…shita" that was close.

"Hayama-kun" she replied, acknowledging me "What are you doing here?" Oh, I was listening to your conversation with Hikigaya, you guys are kind of close, huh?

"Oh, I was going to my club, but it seems like you guys need help" I indirectly extended my hand to help them. Last time I helped her on something like this she still liked me. Kind of sad, huh?

"Well, it seems like Hikigaya-kun can handle this just fine" hey, are you saying I'm useless? "Too fine indeed…"

This is my chance.

"Come to say, do you think Hikigaya-kun is acting strange?" I don't know what would make me happier. If she hasn't noticed, which means she is not that close to him; or to confirm my suspicious, but that'd mean she has her eyes on Hikigaya-kun… No, that's not right. The change is pretty obvious, it's not like I'm paying too much attention to him either, right?

"So you noticed as well?" she sighed, as if defeated "He has been like that since yesterday. He is more… Apathetic"

"How come?" I wouldn't describe it like that, I'd say he gives zero fucks about anything… Well, apathetic is correct.

"Yukinoshita, I'm…" Hikigaya returned, and stared at me confused, with a 'what's he doing here' look. That's… Strange, no one has given me that look before.

"Oh, Hikitani-kun" I smiled "Do you need any help?"

"Actually, yeah" he replied almost immediately and pointed at some boxes "Isshiki is making me carry all these. Any extra help is welcome"

"No, there's no need to…" Yukino opposed immediately but I raised my hand to shut her up stop her.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll call my friends and ask if they can give us a hand" I took out my phone and Hikigaya made a sound of surprise.

"As expected from Hayama Hayato" he said thoughtlessly "Religions are scary after all"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Religions?

"You have your loyal followers, right?" he said it. As if it was nothing he said it "You are some kind of idol that is worshiped everywhere. Some satanic bullshit going on right there…" the silence that followed his comment made him blink "What?"

"That's not an appropriate thing to say, Hikigaya-kun" the voice startled him, and when we turned around we saw Hanekawa-sensei walking toward us.

"So you are Hikigaya's cousin" Yukino said.

His cousin?

"Eh?" she seemed surprised too "Yep, I'm Hanekawa Tsubasa, a pleasure to meet you Yukino-chan!"

"We met yesterday though" Hanekawa simply giggled awkwardly, and moved her attention to Hikigaya…

Eh?

"Where's Hikigaya-kun?"

* * *

I found Hikigaya later on. Looking at something in a park. He was staring at a bench, apparently too immersed in his thoughts.

I was on the opposite street. He was right, the boxes were heavy. The street was empty, night was falling and I needed to go home. But I'm also curious. I want to know why he avoids Hanekawa at all cost; even going as far as to run away when we're not looking.

The person I envy can't fall that low, right?

As I was about to cross the road, a petite girl showed up from my right side.

She had blue hair, an expressionless look on her face, and was wearing clothes similar to that of a doll.

What a weird sight, and what a dangerous hour to roam around. Is she lost?

"Found you" she stated and raised her finger. Something inside me clicked. _Get away_ , I thought and started running before I even noticed.

"Huh?" I saw it in slow motion. Hikigaya turned around to see the source of the voice and something flashed.

"Unlimited Rulebook" the girl stated before her finger grew to the size of an elephant and extended towards Hikigaya like some kind of poisonous bankai bullshit **[4]**

From the belly and upwards.

I saw the moment Hikigaya was completely vaporized from the belly and up.

I stopped.

I was sweating despite having ran only a couple of meters.

What a twist.

How should I put it? Oh, right.

WHAT THE HELL

* * *

 **[1]** 9gag reference, and a pun with 8man's name. It's also a reference to a post on the same site

 **[2]** Haven't you heard? I'm Sakamoto

 **[3]** Medaka Box reference

 **[4]** Bleach reference

A/N

I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEE. Sorry for the delay guys! I've been busy since I started college ;A; and well, this chapter wasn't easy to pull off; so let's go to the main subject.

What do you think about my Hayato? Different, huh? I've always thought he's innerly like this, don't know if you agree with me. So...

Jeff: You are right... I guess. I changed the name and summary of the story, since it goes around the cast instead of just 8man (what do you guys think? Fitting? Love it? Hate it?). But rest assured. The final arc will be about 8man.

Omega11: Again, thanks for your review! And yeah, I too thought it'd be interesting to see what would happen. Too bad the chapter wasn't as cool as I planned it...

Mizu Ryuji: Thanks a lot!

Aqua-sama: We talked about this already, but I'd like to warn about this nonetheless. Shit's gonna go down in the next episodes. The future doesn't look very bright for 8man, huh?

Anyways, thanks for your support! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, your reviews give me life so... Leave some, please.

Well then. Until we meet again.

Greetings~


	8. Hayato, idol 2

"Run! Quick, over here!" among us, the most athletic is of course me. I always knew physical abilities would come in handy at any time.

Yet to think that they would be used for _survival_ , that, I never thought about it.

Running at night, I recognized the place we arrived to. This very park was when I saw Hikigaya be murdered for the first time. This very place where everything started complicating more than necessary…

"Hayato wait! Yukino can't breathe!" behind me, the worried expression of Yui was what made me stop. Behind her, Yukino was out of breath, like Yui said, and as we know, her stamina is severely lacking.

Dammit! And at a moment like this!

"Go on… Without m-" Yukino was about to say that line. That beautifully, heroic, cliché line but was stopped. She was stopped by a sinister howl that disrupted the apparent peace of the night. Following suit, several other howls answered in a complex symphony of animal communication… They are looking for us.

"Yukino-senpai please hang in there!" the usually cute Iroha was currently covered with dirt, result of having landed on her face more than once from all the running. Seriously, how we have kept up until now is a complete mystery… More like a miracle to be honest.

Another howl, and several other answers. Those lament-like sounds sent chill though my spine and made me shiver uncontrollably.

"C'mon Yukinon! We're almost there!" cheered Yui with worry plastered all over her face "Right, Hayato?" she asked me with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, just a bit more. _They_ will not follow us where we are going" it was a lie of course. Our pursuers are hellhounds hungry of our flesh. I have no idea where to go, yet they followed me all the way up here… If we die tonight, it's going to be my fault "C'mon Yukino, I'll carry you if you want" even in a situation like this, even in this situation I took advantage and called her by her name. It's been a long time, really.

"No need" she said panting "I can go on"

"Yukinon…." Yui was about to complain, but she stopped dead as her eyes widened and her pupils became as small as Hikigaya's. If she was staring at Yukino she was no longer, and as I slowed turned my face to her direction, I could almost feel a hand grasping my guts.

From between the trees, with a height similar to that of a horse, a Doberman like creature stalked us with its bright red eyes. It had spikes over its back, and its fangs stained with red did not fit in its mow.

Wait a sec, red? Did it catch up… No. No way!

The creature growled at us. Truly, I would have peed myself, but all the liquid in my body went out of it in form of sweat.

What a crazy night, huh.

I know I shouldn't be trying to crack jokes in a life-or-death situation… Was it called like that? Who knows, my brain is no longer working. This situation is beyond desperate, this is truly the end.

So why no relax and make it as quick as possible?

"Ha-HAYATO" Yui started crying, Iroha fell to the ground and looked like she would pass out at any moment; Yukino's eyes were those of someone who is already done for…. This is truly the end.

However, the gods out there are truly capricious; as when their fun is going to be _devoured to the bones_ , they just can't allow that to happen, now can they? What is gonna entertain them next? So they gotta pull a Deus Ex Machina, for the sake of comedy; for the sake of our small lives to continue amusing them.

"Truly" a masculine voice, a calm one; and the next time we saw, was the hellish dog flying away from its position and to the street behind us "I like cats better" with his left eye covered by his hair, a tired-looking Hikigaya Hachiman walked towards us "Yo Hayama, it's been a while. A week perhaps?" What are you talking about? We saw each other…

"That weird guy filled me in" that sounds so wrong… But his gaze turning to Yukino told me that he didn't notice "You truly are disgusting, you always talk shit about me, yet look at yourself" it wasn't a recrimination. His voice was hard, but he wasn't blaming her. Yukino shrunk in place, looking away from him.

The two other girls weren't capable of believing what they were seeing. I bet it wasn't because Hikigaya punched that hellhound like five meters away, but because he was here of all places.

Growling madly and throwing out fumes, the giant dog-monster stood up; with its target being Hikigaya, its attention fixated mainly and only in him. It growled and growled. Hikigaya sighed.

"Whatever" he said listlessly. He was like when everything started. Thoughtless, uncaring, as if he was truly dead. Hikigaya moved his hair from his face, as if to contemplate the creature better "An inugami, huh. Pretty Japanese if you ask me" that's right, an inugami; that's how _that guy_ called it. If it was _that guy_ who told Hikigaya… Could it be him that is behind everything?

The dog jumped above us. Yui and Iroha screamed in utter horror and hugged one another. Yukino simply closed her eyes and moved down her head, ready to take the blow. But such a thing did not happen. On the contrary, Hikigaya raised his hand; the hand that was next engulfed between fangs, and ripped with a loud fleshy noise. Hikigaya made a sour face, but he did not scream, he did not groan nor complained at all "Gotcha" with his left hand, he hit the beast's eye… No, he pierced it. Hikigaya didn't form a fist, and instead, he blew the eye like an egg, and dug inside the beast. It of course screamed, attempted to move but Hikigaya was holding it, probably by the brain. With a muted explosion, the beast fell to the ground and Hikigaya took out both hands. The right one was thorn away, it had no fingers and pieces of flesh were exposed to everyone to see. I heard someone throwing up behind me.

"Don't stay there like that" Hikigaya commanded us "They will come, move" his eyes were cold, and looked at me with expectation, he was trying to grasp something that I could not understand.

Hell, I can't even understand how his left eye was shining golden even though he just murdered a monster.

* * *

 **Hayato, idol 2**

Back to where we left it.

I woke up.

Covered in sweat, gasping, with my heart almost exploding, but I woke up. I could recall every second of that event. The blood, his guts, his _everything_.

"Aghhhhhhh!" I'm not interested in describing what I ate today, nor I'm interested in saying how awful I looked while throwing up in an abandoned alley while the moon is over my head.

Wait a minute. The moon?

Once I was done returning my meal, I checked my phone, trying not to get it dirty with the liquid on my hands.

21:38… I left the school around 7… Was I out for two hours? And how the hell did I end up in here?

Okay, let's get things straight before it gets weirder.

I saw… No, I _think_ I saw Hikigaya getting thorn in half by a petite doll-like girl. Nice one Hayato, that's totally believable, and even more since she did it with HER FUCKING FINGER. Then again, I'm not on drugs... So, I'm kind of tied with what was real and what wasn't. Speaking of drugs, the probability that I was drugged and carried over here is also likely. Fortunately enough it is my head, and not my ass, the one that hurts. Then again, when I check out my wallet I notice something missing.

Okay, this is more believable; I'm missing my money and my ID… No, wait. The ID is over there… Yikes, guess I should have noticed before returning my meal…

Whatever. I'm in one piece, and I think I warped my head over what happened; so everything should be fine…

"Ne, ne. Onnii-chan. I see that you are awake" with a monotone voice, a girl called for me. Turning my head to the source of the voice, I saw the same little girl with an expressionless stare plastered on her face. She is staring at me.

"You!" I flinched and stepped back a couple of meter, with my hands shaking and my body heat dropping immediately.

"Me" was her plain answer "Onnii-chan, I see you're awake" ignoring me, she pressed her subject "Thanks to you _he_ got away"

"What?"

"I had to carry you all the way up to here, I couldn't just leave you in the middle of the street" she explained, perhaps a shrug could have given emphasize; then again, her voice does not change, and every single word was said with the same emotion as the last. She really didn't look very alive.

"You carried me here? Wait! So my money…!"

"Think about it as charging you for the trouble" she made a 'peace' sign with her fingers without changing her expression "In any case, I'll be going. My priority was to see if you were alright, now, if you excuse me" she bowed taking her dress, like a princess, and turned herself away from me; going in the opposite direction from the street, she entered the darkness of the alley and disappeared just like that.

It's probably not the moment to say that it's dangerous for a little girl to wander around the city at night; let alone enter an alley like that.

"W-Wait!" clenching my heart in a metaphorical way, I followed the girl dressed like a doll. No matter what kind of weird situation it was. No matter if I was drugged. I need to know what happened in the first place.

"Where are you?" the alley was narrow, but I could manage, the thing is finding her. Being so petite, she could have gone anywhere; did she take a path I couldn't follow? I don't really know. It doesn't help that I honestly have no idea in which part of Chiba I am. Of course I could have picked my phone and ask the all-knowing google, but at the moment that thought didn't cross my mind.

My search took me out of the alley and into a desert street.

I looked around, yet I could not manage to find the girl.

Patting due to the effort into going into the narrow space, I took a random direction trying to follow my guts… Which were empty at the moment, so maybe I was just hungry.

Regardless I kept walking. I might not look as good as I'd like to, but the situation was really intense, and at the time, it was probably the least important thing I could have thought of.

"Damn… Where did she go?" already too far away, from the starting point, I found myself sitting on a nearby bench "Actually, where am I?" I asked myself, picking out my phone as it finally occurred it to me.

"Yo, are you lost?" a feminine voice made my face turn around. Sitting beside me, a cute girl with blue hair and a tomboyish attire was smiling at me.

What the hell.

I suppressed a scream, as I did not saw nor heard her coming. In fact, I'd go as far as to say she simply appeared there.

"My name's Kanbaru Suruga, yours?" she asked out of the blue still smiling.

"Hayama… Hayato" I tried to play it cool, but as pale as I was right there, that's complicated.

"Hayama-kun then, nice to meetcha!"

"Ah… Yes"

"Hmmm? Hayama-kun, you seem lost. Want me to show you around?" tilting her head, she asked it as if it was something common.

Look at the hour you idiot! Anyone would have thought you would rob them!

"Ah, yes. My _Maps_ is showing me a weird direction" again with that bad habit. Don't be nice dammit! What if she stabs you and steals your money!

"Hmmm? Let me see" ah, there it is; she'll take the phone and run away.

But such a thing didn't happen; in fact, she just leaned her head and stared at the screen for a few moments before speaking.

"Nope, it is right. You're in the place it says you are"

"What? I don't remember a place like this in Chiba…"

"That's because you are not in Chiba" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But for me. Who just woke up, carried by a little girl…

WHAT THE FUCK.

* * *

Kanbaru finally allowed me to stay at her place. It was late, so there was no point in trying to go home.

"So what were you doing there Suruga-chan?" at some point we started talking as if we were very close. Damn riajuu powers.

"Hmmm? I was waiting for someone" she replied without much thought.

"This late?"

"Yeah… He has some weird habit. Sometimes I thought I'd be abused right there right then…"

"SAY WHAT?!" what kind of person was she waiting for?! A rapist?!

"Hahaha, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But seriously, he would call me at strange hours. Be it too late or too early in the morning"

"'He'? Your boyfriend?"

"As if" she laughed it off "A senpai of mine. He's amazing" she assured me.

"I see… Why were you waiting him in the middle of nowhere?" it still bugged me. I couldn't quite grasp it. I'd not go at night for someone, anyone. Let alone wait for them in the night like that… So I say, but I probably would.

"Ah… That's because I wanted to go home with him"

"…What?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting for him since he left… I'm his loyal kouhai after all!"

"You make it sound like you were his servant or something" I chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, that too. On the weekend though"

"Say what?!" she laughed again at my reaction. This girl….

"Well, I don't really expect him to come anytime soon… There's someone keeping him from coming with me" she looked down, sad all of a sudden.

"A girlfriend?" I couldn't help to ask.

"That too… Although she is away, I think she went to college as an exchange student"

Amazing, she must be really smart… But she's not the one…?

"You can sleep in here" she opened a Japanese styled door. The room was empty and very disorganized "Sorry, I don't tend to clean a lot"

"Don't worry" I smiled "Good night Suruga-chan. Thanks for allowing me to stay here for the night"

"No problem! Tomorrow you will tell me how you ended up here, right? I'm dying to know"

We chuckled at the same time.

"Of course"

So we said our farewells and I closed the door behind me.

I didn't see her again.

The next morning, I woke up on my own. I called her out to see if she was around. No reply. I wandered around the house but there was indeed no one there. Probably she went to run some errands… But truly, this is an enormous house just for her.

I decided to write her a note and thank her for her hospitality. Then I left the house and walked around the town, returning to where I met the girl.

Yet another event was waiting for me. This time, someone else was sitting on a bench, perhaps the same one we were last night.

With an androgynous appearance and jet black hair cut in a bob. Someone was smiling creepily at me. Their dark eyes sent shivers through my spine; next they stood up and walked towards me.

This person's appearance was so bizarre, I felt like running away. It felt like looking at someone dressed as a macabre clown with a bloody axe walking toward me.

"Hi" they said. I did not answer "Hi~? Someone there?" they casually leaned to me. I couldn't articulate a single word.

"Hmmm, excuse me, have you seen someone called 'Kanbaru Suruga' around here?" the name made my brain work again.

"Ah, errr. Yes, she went somewhere though. I don't know where she is" this person kept taking steps toward me, and I kept taking them backwards in order to keep our distance.

"Hmmm, that so? Well, can't be helped. I guess she went back then" their creepy smile never left, as if the person was taunting me.

"Back? To where?" to where indeed. I was at her house after all.

"Hmmm? Wanna know? But I think you shouldn't know" what is this… Person, talking about? "Then again you feel like… Mhm, I made up my mind. We are here"

"Eh?" as they stopped their tracks so did I; and our distance was the same. We were in a desert place, with some trees, and disorganized rocks all around it. Was this an abandoned place?

"Look, right here. We arrived" they pointed at the ground beside us, to rock that was standing around a few flowers…. No. It wasn't a rock, and it wasn't a field of flowers.

Those were flowers felt there on purpose, left around a stone…

I went pale again. Honestly I think I'm gonna die. My heart stopped and my vision became blurred.

A message was there, in that 'stone'.

" _In memory of Kanbaru Suruga. May you rest in peace."_

* * *

A/N

First of all IM SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Really, sorry for the delay, I've been without inspiration, with things to do... I just couldn't write. But here it is the chapter and it's SPOOKY. What do you guys think? Sorry if I killed your waifu though, the story is turning sinister, if you would rather read a slice of life story, go read Savior Complex instead, because this is a wild ride and there's not turning back! On another note, I was thinking about moving the story to the crossover section... What do you guys think?

At this moment is already past the time to sleep, so I'll leave this for now.

 **Remember, corrections about ortography, grammar, etc. are more than welcome and will be appretiated.**

Greetings~


	9. Hayato, idol 3

**Hayato, idol 3**

"Ah, I knew it'd end up like this…" the androgynous voice was what brought me back to reality. While I felt dazed, I could still make out some sense of my surroundings. Oshino Ougi kept staring at me amused, though they kept completely quiet. For the most part at least "Hey, Ha-ya-ma-sen-pai? Are you okay?"

"This… This is…." I couldn't muster my feelings. The shock has overwhelmed me entirely.

"Yes, the person you met, 'Kanbaru Suruga' has been dead for some time already"

"D-Dead you say…"

"Yes, dead, deceased, in the underworld. However you want to call it" Ougi-chan said as a matter of fact "The one you met back there was a ghost, a shadow of the person who used to be Kanbaru Suruga-senpai"

"How… How is that even…"

"Because of her family… Or should I say linage? Well, in any case, that's how it is. She seems to have created an oddity to fulfill the role of herself… Or something like that"

What is Ougi-kun talking about?

"Hmmm? You don't know? Well, 'creating it' it's not the right term either. Rather, she used what she already had and worked with it from there. Probably left something before passing out, my information on the Gaen is quite limited to be honest"

"No, that's… Not it" I stopped bothering to try and understand. Rather than that, I simply cut the conversation altogether. I didn't notice I had dropped my façade until later on.

"It isn't?" for the first time, it actually felt as if their reactions was genuine "I just, don't believe this" my mind begun clearing as the seconds passed. There was something inside of me that simply said 'calm down, there's no danger'.

"You don't? But didn't you see Senpai being killed by Ononoki? Or how Yuigahama's cute puppy turned into a murderous, rampant beast that brought more of its kind?"

Wait, what?

Yuigahama's puppy? Thoughts begun racing in my head, trying to make sense of the new information. C'mon Hayato, try to get your thoughts right! What is Ougi-chan talking about…? Ougi? When did I…? When did… They? They talk about Yui-can and Hikigaya-kun so casually… When did I tell them my name? In fact, when did they present… Him? Herself?

"Don't be so surprised Hayama-senpai, I simply heard it from someone"

"Heard from someone? From who?" I asked puzzled; have I been thinking out loud. I doubt it, I've never done such a thing.

"From Araragi-senpai, of course" Ougi-kun grinned creepily "Please don't come to the wrong conclusion, Hayama-senpai. It's not like I know much about you. I've only grasped the basics, because the time I get to spend with Senpai is less than before. I don't know you, it's Araragi-senpai who does, I've simply heard from him, yes. I've heard you are a nice guy Hayama-senpai"

A nice guy, huh.

"Araragi…" Weirdly, the name rung bells in my head. Had Suruga talked about…. No, wait. I'm going crazy again, there's no way I just witnessed…

"Why yes, Araragi-senpai. He has been away for a while, but he might return sooner or later. Business doesn't last forever after all. And even if it does, Araragi-senpai has enough time to clear everything up and come home" Ougi-chan seemed to ponder their words for a moment "He was so used to things like these, solving these issues was his specialty"

"Things like what?"

"Encounters with oddities" Ougi-kun replied again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "He wasn't particularly good at exorcizing them, but he did his best to solve the problems at hand"

Though they spoke with confidence something in his words felt simply weird. There was something I recognized, a pattern easy to see for me.

This Araragi-senpai and Hikigaya are similar in that sense. Neither know what they are doing, though they do their best in their own way. Similar, too similar it's even gross.

"Ougi-chan"

"Hmmm?"

"How did I get here?" This person knows more than he lets on. If I can convince her to tell me then perhaps…

On another note, are they a guy or a girl? It's tiring to change the way I call him every time I think about her… Dammit!

"Hmmm? How did you get in here? You've been always in here" Ougi-kun replied "This is your mind after all"

"My mind?"

"Yes, your inner world. You escaped in here that day you encountered that shikigami girl"

"But that doesn't make sense! Why is a ghost inside of my mind?!" Seriously!

"Ah, no. That was just a memory"

. . .

"Your brain simply re-winded that event. She isn't _actually here_ , but you met Kanbaru-senpai as a ghost. See? If you concentrate you should be able to remember. Although you came in here to escape reality it should be enough if you try"

This… This is so confusing. This is so frustrating. My situation doesn't make sense and the only source of information available is a mysterious person of unknown gender (I'm not assuming it! I swear!) who seems to enjoy messing around with me.

"C'mon, try. You should be able to remember if you concentrate" And they seem completely on it. Geez, if you weren't that creepy you could be cute. It doesn't matter if you are a man or a woman, see? You can be cute if you want, like Totsuka-kun.

. . .

Yeah, seems about right.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Alright, alright. Hold on a second.

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . .

" _My name is Kanbaru Suruga, yours?"_

" _Hayama-kun nice to meetcha!"_

" _Hmmm? I was waiting for someone"_

"… _There's someone keeping him from coming with me"_

" _There is no way for him to come in here. She won't let him go"_

" _She is really jealous of him. No, I don't mean it that way. I mean she jealously protects their relationship"_

" _A small existence"_

" _And there's the other ones too…"_

" _Why keep waiting you ask? Hehehe, I pity you. If you can't understand then it means you've never fallen in love"_

" _Go to her. She is close. How do I know? Because she is that kind of person. I doubt she will let go"_

* * *

What. The…

"That was…?"

"Yes" Ougi-chan replied instantly.

"And she was…?"

"Mhm" He hummed, interrupting me again.

The Kanbaru Suruga I remembered was the same I met moments ago. The conversation had gone the same until a certain point. Until the point I ask about it. This Araragi-senpai person, she was waiting for him but she knew he wouldn't come.

He couldn't come.

Because someone else wouldn't let him, a woman not his girlfriend… Then she talked about the others.

"So he's a two-timer?" I asked quite surprised someone like him could get in a girl's good book despite such blatant display of machismo.

"That too!" She simply laughed it off "But no, not talking about another girlfriend. I'm talking about other kind of danger"

Other kind of danger. Something said half-serious half-laughing and it was worrying that her voice didn't distinguish each one separately.

As if it didn't affect her.

"Well, to be honest everything would be easier if he just came with his beloved kouhai and indulged ourselves in endless carnal relationships! But that's not possible…" What is even wrong with this girl?! "It's too dangerous" So you knew?! Do you not care about your future?!

Her face turned solemn as she looked at the sky.

"And it is because of her" She wasn't talking to me in particular, she just… Seemed to be monologuing "A small existence"

An empty shell.

The decaying frame of a monstrous being.

The shadow of a beautiful demon.

I see. I remember now. That's right.

Indeed.

"Ougi-chan"

"Hmmm?" Coming back from that weird flashback, staring at the present again the bizarre face of Oshino Ougi turned toward me "What?"

"I remember now, there's someone I need to talk to"

"Ehhhh, and who might that be?" Their voice was mischievous, but now that I think about it, that's how it's supposed to be.

"She is here, somewhere" Extending my hands to the sides as if to show the world to Ougi I stared at those black eyes devoid of any good intentions "This town… I don't know it well enough for it to be projected like this. If this is really my mental world…"

"It is" A grin appeared on my mouth as they interjected.

"Last time I talked to you…"

"Heh… So you do remember me! That's good, I was beginning to feel sad if Hayama Hayato didn't remember the lowly me" A sleeved hand hid the features of the person that was most likely mocking me. Although I felt inclined to make up an excuse, suddenly the impulse I've had for all my life felt as an unimportant thing.

Traumas are traumas no matter what, though sometimes if you just look at them objectively you can see that they are stupid. Even if only once.

"…You told me that things would work out if I killed Hikigaya-kun"

That's right. This isn't about your Araragi-senpai and whatnot. I found Ougi because things were going way too south. The day Hanekawa-sensei begun giving classes Hikigaya begun acting weird, I found him one night and he was killed by a small girl who dragged me somewhere. The next three days Hikigaya didn't appear at school, of course since he was BRUTALLY MURDERED BY A LITTLE GIRL. Or so I thought, the following day he re-appeared as if nothing had happened and with another face-heel turn. And then Kaiki Deishuu hunted him down. At that time I followed the advice the apparition of Kanbaru Suruga gave me… To find Oshino Ougi, to search for her (him) and ask for advice.

And Oshino Ougi gave me a completely wrong answer.

 _Kill Hikigaya._

That was the solution Oshino Ougi gave me. Kill him and taste his blood.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" At that time I didn't know… No, I knew Kanbaru Suruga was dead. But that answer allowed me to overlook the fact that I had followed the advice of a ghost.

"I'll give you some time" Ougi has said "Make sure to do just that, that's the first step if you want the real Hikigaya to break free. The next step will come later on. You don't have to worry about it"

 _You don't have to worry about anything._

Because I know who freed the beasts that were hunting us. Because now I have a piece of information that you don't.

Oshino Ougi, what is your motivation? Why did you have me make contact with _that_?

" _Thou art surely as meddlesome as I remember"_ A feminine voice. Cold and empty, but that gave off so much power it hurt _"But thou hast done well in leading the brat toward me"_

A shade engulfed us. Ougi grinned widely, a grin so repulsive they stopped looking human altogether.

"Ah… Senpai's slave…"

Like a tidal wave it fell onto Ougi. I could hear hysterical laughter before everything went black.

 _I have been imprisoned, away from my master for so long I've been decaying, though thy energy hast sustained me. I was delighted when thou reached for me. Thou have my sincere thanks. Since our objective is the same we should work together. Let us return to him brat._

Yes, let's get Hikigaya back Shinobu-san.

* * *

The moon was high up in the sky. Although Sobu is a prestigious academy it has no outdoors pool. If it had, there's no questioning it'd reflect the pale white light that the moon gave off. Trying to hold their breathe, the girls I had been escaping with were looking at Hikigaya as if they had seen a ghost.

"How… Can this be?" Yukino was the first to speak, though she most likely was the least capable of such a feat. He stamina is pretty low, and even talking can become really hard for her once tiredness kicks in.

"Hikki…" Yuigahama was torn between relief and sadness. I couldn't blame her though, after all her crush just almost lost his life protecting hers. How very romantic, indeed a kids' book ending.

Isshiki was sitting on the floor hiding her face on her knees, she couldn't stop trembling and mumbled things I didn't understand.

I stood up from the floor.

"Hayama" Hikigaya quickly addressed me "I thought you had died"

A chuckle escaped my lips. Though my legs were failing me due to the extensive exercise I put them through my face was smiling even if I didn't want it to.

"That's mean Hikigaya, there's no way I'd die" There's something named after this, right? Dissonant serenity is it? Well, I've killed him once before. It's not like there is something worse than that.

"Damn riajuu" I heard him whisper ironically. It was at that moment.

Simply stepping forth, placing myself in such a position so my shadow was connected to him.

"I had to give you something"

"…!" The girls noticed it. Hikigaya noticed it. I noticed it. Something, really _something_ became alive out of the blue. An existence that should not exist made itself present swimming through the darkness like an abyssal aquatic monster rushing toward its prey. In that moment in which our shadows connected our karmas aligned. Like when something you touch gives you a small discharge because you've got too much static, both he and I exchanged something, though it was not mere electricity.

And it was in the following second that I knew I had screwed up. Like an idiot realizing the implication of dealing with the devil I had done something that couldn't be reversed.

"Ahhhh… AHHHHH" Hikigaya suffered another transformation. There was no shiny effects involved, no hopeful soundtrack could have be in synch with it.

In pain he grabbed his head, which begun to crack and then _exploded_ like an egg being broken from the inside. Blood bathed Sobu's yard and the girls screamed in utter terror.

 _Thank you._ I heard inside my soul before the horror continued.

A pair of hands came out of the spot where the neck should connect with the head and it grabbed Hikigaya's body and begun to pull to the sides.

What came out was unholy, abhorrent in how unsightly it came to life. Although he looked humanoid it could only be described as a barely human monster.

Or what is the same.

An almost completely vampire Araragi Koyomi.

* * *

A/N

I WILL COMPLETE THIS STORY. EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

Next chapter expect another special. Koyomi, madness should explain how we got here. I already know what happened in between Hayato, idol so don't worry about it either. Probably will show it before the final arc.

I hope this chapter is easier to understand. Greetings!


End file.
